


like real people do

by mrthology



Series: Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Frank Zhang, Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Annabeth Chase, Epic Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Percy Jackson, Sexy Times, Sick Percy Jackson, Sickfic, The Seven Bonding, They talk this stuff THROUGH, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VERY Explicit Consent, percabeth, pretty much everyone else is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrthology/pseuds/mrthology
Summary: Percy is a rare omega, and has been on suppressants since he presented at fourteen.  Now Will has found out, promptly freaked out, and demanded he "better not take those damn things anymore or so help me Jackson".  Apparently coming off suppressants is dangerous after so long?  Oops.  Percy really should have listened to his doctor when they were prescribed, but he was a dyslexic ADHD demigod, and had had more pressing concerns than a quirk of biology at the time. Sue him.Annabeth is a beta.  That doesn't matter to her or to Percy.  She's going to help him though his heat, and make damn sure he's safe, healthy, and very satisfied. She's done the research, and knows her boyfriend better then he knows himself after all. She's got this.Jason and Frank are just relieved Annabeth's around to stop her boyfriend from doing anything stupid. Being an alpha is overrated, especially when the omega you think of as a brother is Percy Jackson, who had NO sense of self preservation whatsoever.Basically some hurt comfort, some sexy times, and all our favourite demigods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Other Canon Relationships Mentioned
Series: Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673026
Comments: 75
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Percy Jackson books ages ago, and recently picked them up again. I’ve been into fanfiction for ages, but somehow never read it for Percy Jackson. This concept came to me when I was reading something in another fandom that had A/B/O but without the overtly creepy undertones it sometimes has. And I couldn’t get it outta my head! So yeah, A/B/O Percy Jackson ft. omega!Percy and beta!Annabeth, who are still 100% meant for one another. 
> 
> I’m setting this when Percy and Annabeth are both 18, due to the subject matter. So Winter break in 2011. Also AU as they’re both still in high school. Maybe Annabeth’s taking some extra classes that she couldn’t physically fit in her schedule before (I knew a bunch of people who did that) and Percy literally missed months of school. The boy’s smart, but it would be hard to catch up with that. Especially with the trauma of a war, going through literal hell, etc… 
> 
> I haven’t read the Trials of Apollo yet (though I know certain events and the synopsis) and in my own little world Jason’s still alive and he and Piper and still dating. Cause it’s easier for me that way. 
> 
> Any other questions, just let me know!

“You okay bro?” Jason asked, sitting down next to Percy in concern. The other demigod looked terrible, shivering despite the warm weather in the camp, hunched over with his elbows propped up on the table. No one else had shown up to the dining pavilion yet - Jason was in the habit of rising early from his time as Praetor and was usually one of the first people awake. Percy, however, was not usually up at this time. At least not willingly. 

Percy looked up at him, eyes bright in the dim morning light. Jason sat down next to him, feeling genuinely concerned. He’d seem Percy in bad shape before, but this seemed different somehow, and there was something off about his scent that was putting Jason on edge. 

Percy dropped his head down onto the table. Jason winced at the loud thump. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that,” he said dryly. 

Percy lifted his head slightly, glaring half heartedly at Jason. It would be a whole lot more intimidating if he didn’t look as though a light breeze would knock him over. “Preheat,” Percy confided mournfully. “It fucking hurts.” 

Jason frowned. “I thought it was just supposed to be a bit uncomfortable,” he said, feeling slightly out of his element. He’d read up on omega physiology when he’d presented as an alpha (it had only seemed right) but the book he’d chosen hadn’t gone into too much detail, just what the author thought a good modern alpha should know about omegas. Which was more than books used to say, but still. Not much detail.

Percy’s lips twisted in a frown and he shuddered again. Jason threw caution to the wind and put an arm around him, desperately wanting to comfort his best friend. Percy leaned into him, much to Jason’s surprise, fevered forehead resting on his shoulder. “I’ve been on suppressants for ages,” he mumbled, “but Will took them away. Said it’s not good to stay on them for too long. Then he kept talking, but I stopped listening after awhile.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “You probably should have listened to him bro,” he scolded. 

“I got the main details,” Percy protested. “And those details are that this will suck big time.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jason asked genuinely. He didn’t mean help in  _ that _ way either, and knew that Percy wouldn’t want that anyway. Even now, in such close proximity to an omega close to heat, Jason felt nothing more than friendship and brotherhood with Percy. He was pretty sure he’d be able to smell the omega in heat and not react beyond wanting to protect him. Maybe give him food.

Percy actually considered the question seriously, showing Jason just how horrible he felt. Finally he sighed, burrowing deeper into Jason’s side. Jason tightened his arms around his friend, hating that he had to go through this. 

“Think we can convince Chiron to let us call Annabeth?” Percy finally asked, voice pitiful. Jason didn’t mention it. They may have a bit of rivalry going on, but Jason would never tease Percy over biology. It didn’t help that his own instinct were starting to go a bit haywire, and all he wanted to do was make sure his omega brother was safe and cared for. 

And if Percy wanted Annabeth here, Jason was going to make it happen.

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” was all he said. “Come on, let’s get you back to your cabin.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Percy said, sounding perilously close to whining. “I’ll be stuck there for days, I want to enjoy my last little bit of freedom.”

“Well, that’s not dramatic or anything,” Jason teased. 

Percy poked him in the side, but made no move to extract himself from Jason’s embrace, looking deeply uncomfortable. He still had a day or so to go before he hit full heat Jason thought, so it wouldn’t hurt him to stay out. Well, unless Will thought otherwise. The son of Apollo was downright lethal when it came to his patients. But regardless Percy shouldn’t be alone right now, and there was no way Jason was going to leave him. He thought of himself as a good, modern alpha, one who didn’t treat Percy any differently because he was an omega, but seeing him in pain, exuding distress pheromones, made that difficult to do. 

Well, Percy could always thrash him on the training grounds or dump him in the sea after his heat if Jason overstepped and became the cliched overbearing alpha sibling. For now though, he’d take care of his friend. 

“Do you think you could eat something?” he dared to ask. It wasn’t time for breakfast yet, but he was sure he could rustle something up. 

Percy turned slightly green. “Urgh, no, not right now,” he replied needlessly, as though Jason wouldn’t be able to tell his answer from the look on his face. He pulled himself out of Jason’s arms, swaying slightly. “It’s too early to call Annabeth now,” he frowned.

“She’d wake up if you called,” Jason pointed out, knowing without a doubt it was true. 

“Dude, it’s like 03:00 in San Francisco - I’m not doing that to her.” 

Jason huffed a small laugh. “Wanna go to the beach?” he asked instead of pushing it. He knew when to not even try. 

“Yeah, actually,” Percy said, looking slightly more alert despite his pale and drawn face. “You don’t have to come with me though you know,” he added, managing to stand up from the bench without swaying anymore. 

Jason stood as well. “I know,” he said honestly. “But you're my best friend, and you look like crap. You’d stick with me.” He debated for a moment before continuing. “And I don’t think I’d be able to leave you alone right now,” he admitted, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck sheepishly. “I have negative interest in you bro,” he added with a smirk. Percy snorted, but Jason knew he agreed. Been there, had that talk, laughed hysterically about it after. “But you’re also pack,” he continued, the word sounding odd coming from his mouth. Usually he didn’t think that way, but Percy smelled like a pack member in distress right now, and it was ramping Jason’s instinct up to high gear. “I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes you don’t have to. And everything in me is saying to stick with you until Annabeth gets here,” he finished with a slight blush.

Percy’s smirk faded to a considering look, before he looked down. Jason knew he was uncomfortable with many aspects about being an omega. He was headstrong and fiercely independent, everything a traditional omega wasn’t supposed to be, and at times reconciling his personality with his instincts was difficult. 

“I…” Percy cleared his throat. “I don’t really want to be alone right now either,” he whispered, still not looking at Jason. 

Jason smiled, prodding him in the back to start him walking towards the beach. Percy went without protest. “Then I won’t leave,” he said, letting his relief show in his voice on his face. “Ignoring instincts is stupid bro, you know that.” 

Percy rolled his eyes, but Jason noticed he seemed happier. “Yeah, I know.” 

They walked to the beach mostly in silence, with Jason watching Percy closely. The omega stumbled a few times, and was hunched over slightly as though in pain, but for the most part was holding his own. Jason stayed close, allowing his shoulder to bump against Percy’s as they walked, trying to offer some comfort without being overbearing and cliched. 

It was a cool morning, but Percy didn’t seem to notice, toeing off his sneakers and pulling off his socks the moment they reached the sand, before rolling up his sweatpants to his knees. 

“I thought you didn’t get wet?” Jason said, keeping his own shoes and socks on, thank you very much. 

“Not if I don’t want to,” Percy confirmed, not sparing Jason a backwards glance as he walked several steps into the surf. “But I like the feeling of the water,” he continued, stopping once the ocean was lapping at his ankles. 

Jason took several steps closer before shaking himself. The worst that could happen here was Percy could fall if he started feeling worse. That would hardly matter considering he was in the sea. But he still stayed close, unable to fully ignore his instincts, not when there was an omega he cared about in distress without his mate nearby. He closed his eyes, breathing in the cool morning air, and listening to the waves churn. 

“Hey dad.”

Jason opened his eyes, staring in awe and surprise. A tall bearded man with shoulder length black hair had clasped Percy by the shoulder, and was studying him intently. He was wearing an Hawaiian shirt, baseball cap, and cargo shorts, yet somehow didn’t look completely ridiculous. As he watched Percy leaned against him, resting his head against the man’s broad chest. 

Against his dad’s chest. 

Jason froze, not wanting to interrupt their moment, yet also unwilling to potentially disrespect Poseidon himself. 

Poseidon hugged Percy gently, making Jason’s heart ache. Even now that he’d met his father, he couldn’t imagine Jupiter ever hugging him or offering comfort. 

“Mortals can be so stupid sometimes,” Poseidon sighed, stoking his sons lank hair gently, a worried and annoyed look on his face. Percy didn’t reply, only leaned further into his father’s embrace. 

“Umm, My Lord?” Jason said, feeling like he had to say something. 

The God of the Sea looked up from his son to look at Jason, meeting his eyes. Despite himself Jason relaxed. Those were Percy’s eyes, glittering with wry amusement and worry. He had nothing to fear from this God, not now. 

“Mortals invented suppressants and give them out like candy, especially to young omegas so they don’t miss school and whatnot. Comepletely idiotic, don’t you agree?” 

Jason blinked. “I suppose so?” he answered. “I don’t really know enough about them though Sir.” 

Poseidon flashed him a grin, looking so much like Percy in that moment that Jason couldn't help but smile back. The god looked back at his son, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and said something too soft for Jason to hear. 

Percy stayed silent for several moments, before nodding into his dad’s chest. Poseidon stepped back, keeping his hands out as Percy swayed in place. “See you soon, alright? Stay close to Grace for now.” 

Even though Jason couldn't see his face, he knew Percy was rolling his eyes. At one of the Big Three Gods. 

Poseidon just chucked, before vanishing into sea foam. Percy stayed standing in the water for a moment, before turning back to Jason, looking happier then he had before his father had shown up. 

“Everything good?” Jason asked, slightly pointlessly. Obviously everything was okay, but he was being nosy. 

“Dad’s going to get Annabeth for me,” Percy answered with a blush. 

Jason grinned. “That’s great!” He replied honestly. He’d been worrying about logistics since realising Percy would be going into heat. Annabeth may not be an alpha, but the beta was Percy’s chosen mate, and the one who should be by his side. But getting from San Francisco to Camp Half Blood took time, time Jason wasn’t sure they had based on Percy’s scent. Having a God helping them was, well, a godsend. 

“What did he mean about suppressants?” Jason asked once Percy was standing beside him. “You mentioned something about them earlier too.” 

Percy made a face, turning to look back at the sea. His expression was tight again, and he was hunched in on himself as though in pain. Jason threw caution to the wind and put an arm around his friend again. Percy tensed for a moment, before giving him a thankful (if embarrassed) look. 

“Being on suppressants too long means heat, and pre-heat, is more intense then it should be when you come off it. And there’s no way to wean yourself off. It’s full stop or nothing.” Percy replied, sounding completely miserable.

“That sounds dangerous,” Jason said, feeling alarm spike. He had thought Percy felt too feverish, but had put it down to never being around an omega going into heat before and not really knowing what was normal. 

“It can be,” Percy admitted. “But Will’s around, Dad’s getting Annabeth and…” he trailed off, before letting out a large sigh. “And no teasing okay? But having you around is helping.” 

Jason tightened his arm around Percy, drawing him into another hug. “I would never tease you about this,” he swore. “You’re not teasing me about being an overprotective idiot, I’m not teasing you about needing some help. Deal?” 

Percy smiled against his shoulder. “Deal.” 

“Now,” Jason said, pulling back and fighting back his worry when he saw Percy sweating, eyes tight with pain. “Do you think you could try some food?” 

  
  


_ **###** _

Annabeth let Socks, her half brother’s dog, out into the yard, wondering how she’d ended up being the one taking care of him. Her father and stepmother had both already left for the day, and her brothers Bobby and Mathew were still asleep, considering it was not quite 07:00. She’d woken a bit past 03:00 for no reason whatsoever, and lay in bed until she’d heard her father and stepmother (both early risers) get up and start the day. She’d stayed in her room until the front door had shut as they’d left for a pre-work gym class, before venturing downstairs for some much needed coffee. She felt out of sorts, as though she were needed elsewhere. She sat in the doorway, hoping Socks would only pee. She didn’t want to scoop poop this early in the morning, especially when it wasn’t even her dog, not really. 

“Good morning Annabeth.”

She looked up in surprise, almost dropping her mug. “Lord Poseidon!” She said, scrambling to her feet. “I…” she trailed off, for once unsure of what to say. She’d never expected a god to show up in her backyard while she watched a dog pee. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing pyjamas, and now she’d spilled coffee down the front of her ratty old white t shirt. 

He smiled. “Don’t worry,” he said. “But I would like you to pack a bag and come with me,” he continued, smiled falling into a look of paternal concern. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, stepping back into the house and allowed the God to follow her. It showed how weird her life was that she didn’t even blink at the sight of the Lord of the Sea standing in her kitchen. Socks followed, running around the God’s feet excitedly.

“The Camp Healer, Will Solace, has refused to let Percy keep taking suppressants,” Poseidon explained. 

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “Is he okay?” she demanded, not even caring that she was being rude to one of the Big Three. 

Poseidon likewise didn’t bat an eye at her tone. “He’s in pain and fevered already,” he replied, “his heat will hit late tonight, or early tomorrow morning. He’s asked for you.” 

“I just need to grab my laptop then I’ll be ready to go,” she promised, dashing up the stairs as fast as she could. She grabbed the computer, the pack she kept at the ready, and a bag she’d packed long ago for Percy’s heat in less than ten seconds, before running back down to the god. He gave her a look, reminding her so much of Percy that her heart ached. 

“Lord Poseidon,” she asked, biting her lip. “Is he going to be alright?” 

Poseidon grabbed her arm gently, leading her out into the backyard. Socks tried to follow them back out, but Annabeth closed the door in his cute little face, ignoring his whine. The twins would be up soon, and he’d been outside. Now the little dog just wanted some company. He’d be fine. 

“I won’t lie to you Annabeth,” the god said, “It is dangerous to be on suppressants for as long as Percy has been, but he has you, he has healers around, and he had Jason Grace with him now. He’s as safe as he can be.” 

Annabeth nodded, swallowing down tears. After Percy had presented as an omega when he’d been fourteen she’d researched as much as she could. She was sure that she knew more about omega’s than Percy did at this point. When they’d started dating she’d taken to leaving something of hers in his cabin or bag so he’d have her scent, gave him extra food when his heat came (though all he had was a slight fever and body pain thanks to the suppressants, it wasn’t an actual heat) and made sure to give him as much affection as she could. Omegas were naturally tactile, but Percy seemed embarrassed about cuddling her all the time. So she took matters into her own hands and made sure to give him affection. It helped that she liked the cuddles as well, and had grown used to them. 

She’d brought up the suppressants once, and managed to get her horribly embarrassed boyfriend to talk to her. She wanted to have a plan for when (and it was a when, even with the minimal reading she’d found she had known Percy would need to come off the medication and allow himself a full heat sooner rather than later - she just hadn’t thought it would be this bad!) Percy went into a full heat. She didn’t want to do anything to make him uncomfortable when he was so vulnerable. 

She’d asked him bluntly and without any self pity if he wanted her to stay away, but her boyfriend had immediately blushed bright red, saying she was the only one he would want around him once he was in a heat. Unable to resist, Annabeth had kissed him, settling herself into his lap for a cuddle. She hadn’t wanted to consider leaving him alone, but knew they had to at least talk about it. She was, after all, a beta. Some omegas didn’t want betas near them when they were in heat. And she refused to do anything that would hurt Percy for the sake of her own pride. He was too important to her for that. 

“I’m guessing you’re here to bring me to camp?” she asked, desperately hoping that was the case. She felt a deep, visceral, need to be with Percy right now, to know that he was okay. They had survived so much pain together, been through so much. She couldn't stand the thought of him needing her when she wasn’t there. She knew Percy would feel the same. They were a team.

Poseidon smiled. “Of course. I know we gods aren’t the best at being there for our children, but I’ve had other omega kids. I know when it’s time to step in.” He looked down at her. “Ready?” 

She nodded, and grasped the hand Poseidon offered, before choking back a shriek as the world around them dissolved. 

When she next opened her eyes she was outside the building that served as the infirmary, Poseidon still at her side. She spared him a thankful glace, before darting inside, knowing instinctively that she would find Percy there. 

“Hey Annabeth,” Jason said, spotting her first. He was perched on the side of one of the infirmary beds, with a sleeping Percy leaning against him. She spared him a brief smile, before leaning down to caress her boyfriend's forehead. It was far too hot to the touch. Percy had an IV coming out of his arm, which caused Annabeth to look at Jason in concern. 

“Just fluids,” he said quietly, not moving from his seated position on the bed. “He was too nauseous to keep anything down, and Will refused to let him go into heat dehydrated.” 

Annabeth nodded in understanding, throat tight. If she’d known coming off of suppressants could be like this she would've asked Percy to stop taking them years ago, even before they’d been dating. It really should be common knowledge that going off of them could be so bad. She hated that ignorance was making Percy suffer. 

“Lord Poseidon!” Jason said, voice high pitched. 

“Relax Jason,” Poseidon said, coming over to stand on the other side of the bed, looking down at his son. “I am needed under the sea,” he said, genuine regret in his voice, “but I will be back to check on him soon.” He squeezed Percy’s hand once, before disappearing, leaving behind the scent of sea salt. 

Annabeth sat on Percy’s other side, smiling gently when he seemed to automatically move from Jason to her. Jason grinned. “Glad you’re here,” he said softly. “He… well, he needs you.” 

“He looks terrible,” Annabeth replied, running her fingers through Percy’s greasy hair. She really hated how overheated he was already. 

Jason nodded. “I know,” he said. “He apparently woke up feeling that way - I found him sitting at the dining pavilion a bit before 06:00 this morning. He was up and walking around, but got worse as the morning went on. Will put his foot down when he couldn’t eat, started mumbling under his breath in that creepy way of his.” 

Annabeth laughed. “Honestly, he’s terrifying when it comes to his patients.” 

“You’re telling me,” Jason said. 

“That’s not a bad thing!” Will declared as he strode into the infirmary, wearing jeans, a mint scrub top, and bright yellow crocs. 

“I never said it was!” Jason protested immediately. For an alpha, the son of Jupiter himself, he looked unaccountably nervous in the presence of the beta healer. 

Will laughed. “I know,” he said smugly. “But it’s fun to scare people.” 

Jason mumbled something likely unflattering under his breath, but didn’t say anything more. Will ignored him with the practised ease of someone who’d heard worse and didn’t care what people thought of him. He had to be pretty thick skinned to be a healer to stubborn demigods, not to mention to date Nico Di Angelo. 

“Now,” Will said, checking on the IV bag. “Let him sleep as much as he wants, but he’ll want to be back in his cabin...” he trailed off, scanning Percy as though he could see inside him. And as the son of Apollo, maybe he could see beyond what they could. “By this evening probably. He’s going to be hitting full heat late tonight, and he’ll want to be in his own space a bit before that to get comfortable.” 

Annabeth nodded. She and Percy had talked about this, and she knew that he would want to be in his cabin, far away from prying eyes. 

“How,” she swallowed as Percy leaned further into her, a puff of air hitting her neck. “How will he have enough energy for heat if he can’t keep anything down?” 

Will sat on the chair beside the bed, giving her a kind look. He could be fierce when he needed to be, but above all he cared for his patients. Annabeth would follow his instructions to the letter when it came to keeping her boyfriend safe and healthy. 

“When he wakes up, I'm going to try him on some ambrosia,” Will explained. “He tried earlier, but couldn’t eat it. Hopefully after he’s rehydrated and rested he’ll find it easier to eat. If not, I’m going to put in a feeding tube. Neither of us want to do that, but we talked about it when he couldn’t keep anything down earlier, and he knows it’s a possibility. He needs calories, and I’m going to make sure he gets them.” 

He looked so determined Annabeth couldn’t help but grin. “Remind me never to get on your bad side,” she quipped. 

Jason laughed as well. 

Will looked smug. “I’m a healer - I always win,” he said with a grin. 

“He does,” came a groggy voice. Immediately the three others in the room - two betas and one alpha, fixed their attention on Percy. He continued leaning against Annabeth’s side, but looked alert, if pale. “Not that I’m complaining, but you got here fast.” He said to her, blinking owlishly.

Will snorted. “She’s still in her pyjamas and everything.” 

Percy looked down at what she was wearing with a snort. Annabeth refused to be embarrassed. She had a loose fitted white t-shirt on (complete with coffee stains from when Poseidon had startled her) and plaid pyjama shorts. She’d shoved her shoes into her bag back home, and was wearing comfortable slipper booties. Her hair was a rats nest, and she hadn’t bothered putting on a bra or even looking in a mirror before coming. 

She didn’t care. 

Percy needed her. 

As if proving her mental point he snuggled into her side, breathing in deeply. 

She fought back tears. She loved him so much, and his trust in her, especially when he was so vulnerable and there was an alpha right there, made her feel like the most important person in the universe. 

“Your dad brought me here. Caught me as I was letting the dog out, made me spill my coffee all over myself.” 

“I saw him this morning,” Percy said, closing his eyes with a wince and wrapping an arm around himself. Will frowned, and left the room on silent feet. “He said he’d get you.” 

“Do you think you can try eating something, for me?” She asked, changing the subject. Will’s IV may keep him hydrated, but going through heat without food was downright stupid. 

He opened his eyes, making a face. “Yeah,” he said, though didn’t look happy about it. “Will’s already given me the lecture.” 

“And you don’t want a feeding tube bro,” Jason said, stretching his arms above his head. “They suck.” 

Percy laughed in agreement. “Sounds like you speak from experience.” 

“Broke my jaw when I was 14,” Jason confided. “The healers fixed it in a couple days, but I couldn’t eat until it was fixed.” He shuddered. “The tube was just weird.” 

“Yeah, they suck,” Will said, coming back in with a sleepy looking Nico trailing behind him. “But they work.” 

“I’ll try the actual food thanks,” Percy said dryly. “Hey Nico.”

Nico just grunted. It was still early-ish in the day, and gods knows how late the son of Hades had stayed up the night before. “Why,” he growled, “are there never enough chairs?” he demanded of his boyfriend with a glare. Will ignored him with the ease of long practise, handing Percy a square of ambrosia. Percy took it with a look of trepidation, nibbling carefully at a corner. 

Nico grabbed a chair over from a nearby bed, throwing himself into it with a yawn. “When did you get here?” He asked, blinking at Annabeth in bemusement. 

“Percy’s dad brought me a bit ago,” she answered, watching Percy carefully out of the corner of her eye. He’d eaten a bit more, and so far it seemed to be staying down without issue. 

Nico just nodded, yawning again. Will kicked him lightly in the shin to wake him up. “I swear you’re nocturnal,” he gripped good naturedly, grabbing a thermometer and gently inserting it into Percy’s ear. Percy didn’t even bother saying anything, knowing arguing with a healer was a terrible idea. This healer especially.

It beeped, and Will made a face. 

“Too high?” Annabeth demanded, feeling the intense need to know everything that was going on with her boyfriend. Percy wasn’t mentally with it enough to care, and she was taking her role as mate and caretaker extremely seriously. 

Will sighed. “No, but higher than I’d like it to be,” he admitted. “You’re in for a rough few days Percy.” 

Percy swallowed the last bit of ambrosia, looking displeased. “I know. Can’t say I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Have you had a heat before?” Nico asked rather tactlessly. 

Percy didn’t seem to mind. “Just when I first presented.” 

“And presenting isn’t really even a full heat,” Will said offhandedly, passing Percy a bowl with… something in it. Percy gave him a woebegone expression. “It’s just oatmeal,” Will snapped with an eye roll. “It’s got the calories you need, and it should be bland enough to stay down. Unless you want the tube, eat.” 

“You’re mean,” Percy stated, but started eating under Will’s firm gaze. Annabeth felt like she should be eating as well, just to appease the healer. 

Nico stood up, stretching slightly. “Come one Jason,” he ordered. “We’ve got shit to do.” 

“We do?” Jason asked, sounding alarmed. Annabeth wondered how haywire his instincts were going, watching an omega he thought of as a brother go through this. 

Nico just rolled his eyes. “These two,” he explained as though talking to a small child, “will need water, food, blankets, stuff like that, for the next few days. Cabin Three’s hardy ready right now.” 

Jason nodded in understanding, and Annabeth felt a surge of gratefulness. She didn’t want to leave Percy, but had been concerned about whether or not his cabin would be well stocked for the coming days or not. 

“See you in a bit bro,” Jason said, sliding off the bed. He looked over to Annabeth, a firm look on his face, one normally only seen when monsters were involved. “Take care of him?” 

“Always.” 

“I am right here you know,” Percy said with amusement in his voice. “And I have been taking care of myself for, gee, a long time now.” 

Nico snorted. “Keep telling yourself that,” he teased, before dragging Jason from the infirmary. 

Will likewise made himself scarce, though Annabeth knew he hadn’t gone far. 

Percy put down the now empty bowl, before taking Annabeth’s face in his hands and kissing her gently. 

Annabeth loved kissing him. He always tasted like the sea, though now that was diluted by the bland oatmeal. “I love you, Wise Girl,” he said when he pulled away. 

“I love you too,” she said, kissing him once more, as gently as she could. She leaned back against the raised bed, pulling Percy back into her arms. He went willingly, body shuddering slightly. She hated how overheated he felt, and hated that his temperature would only continue to rise. That was normal for an omega in heat, but she knew coming off suppressants would make it worse on him, potentially dangerous. 

“Don’t hate me,” she said, automatically stroking his hair. “But I want to go over things once more, before you can’t.” 

“Gods Annabeth,” Percy complained, embarrassment in his tone. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes,” she said firmly. “I refuse to do anything that will make you uncomfortable, and it’s not like you’re going to be able to say much once your heat really gets going.” She refused to be embarrassed when it came to this. They’d talked about likes and dislikes already when they started exploring the physical side of their relationship, and the way she saw it, this was just a continuation of that. And Percy wasn’t embarassed about talking about sex with her, but by his own body’s physiology. She’d been working on that, but knew it still scared him that his body would betray him, as he saw it. 

“Annabeth,” he said, voice quiet and serious. “I trust you with my life. I know you would never do anything that would make me uncomfortable. You’re the only one I want to see me in heat. I just...” he trailed off, looking so forlorn that Annabeth wanted to cry. “I hate that I won’t be able to control myself. That I won’t really even know what I’m doing or what’s going on.” 

“I can imagine,” Annabeth said softly, knowing how much she would hate to be so out of control. 

“But I trust you,” he continued, looking up at her with fever bright sea green eyes. “I want you with me. I know omegas go through heats alone all the time, but I want you there.” 

Unable to resist, she kissed him again. “Then I won’t leave.” 

Percy grinned. “Well, you’ll have to pee at some point I’m sure,” he said. 

She hit him on the arm. “I meant leave the cabin seaweed brain.” She smiled, glad he was still cheerful despite how horrible he must be feeling. “Now, onto the details,” she said, stealing herself. She’d done the research, lots of it. And, blushing, had gone into the shops for supplies. She didn’t want Percy to suffer at all because she was a beta female. Therefore, certain things were needed. “I brought some supplies with me,” she said. “I spoke to a beta-omega couple in San Francisco that were super helpful, and recommended some toys to me.” 

Percy blinked in bewilderment for a moment before going bright red. “Oh sheesh,” he said. “I knew we’ve talked about this, but still. You’re going to see everything. Touch  _ everywhere _ .” 

She did laugh then. “Percy, we’ve been together for a couple years now. We’ve already seen and touched everything there is to see.” 

He squirmed. “But.. not like this,” he said quietly. 

She kissed him again. “I know. But I don’t care. I love you, all of you. You being an omega isn’t going to scare me away.” 

Percy nodded. They’d had this conversation before, but it was nice to get confirmation. “So, supplies?” He asked nervously. 

Annabeth nodded, gesturing to the bag she’d left on the floor. “It’ll take some experimentation, but I don’t want you to suffer because I’m not an alpha.”   
  


Percy frowned. “I don’t want an alpha - I want you,” he protested. 

She rolled her eyes. “I know, and I want you just as you are as well. But we’ll still need some… help.” 

Percy gave the bag a nervous look, before ignoring it entirely, face slightly green. 

“You good?” 

He opened his mouth, before shutting it abruptly, a panicked look in his eyes. Heart sinking, Annabeth grabbed a pan from beside the bed just in time for Percy to void his stomach. She swore under her breath even as she comforted her boyfriend, exchanged a grim look with Will, who’d come over at the sound of Percy retching. 

“Looks like it’s the tube,” she sighed, hating that Percy had to go through this. 

He glared at her for a brief moment, before returning to the bedpan. 

_ **###** _

Jason fiddled with the blanket, feeling anxious. He hated not being able to help, and not being able to do more for an omega he cared for? Well, it sent his instincts into overdrive. He felt like a neanderthal. 

“Come on,” Nico said, giving him a look full of pity. “That’s everything they might need.” 

Jason turned away from the blanket covered bed. “I guess,” he said glumly, proceeding Nico from the room when the son of Hades held out an arm to usher him from the cabin dramatically. 

Nico strolled out after him. “He’s going to be fine,” he finally offered, hands in his pockets. “He’s got a healer monitoring him and Annabeth with him.” 

“I know,” Jason said, feeling perilously close to whining. “But seeing him like this, literally smelling his distress is harder than I thought possible.” 

“I am so glad I’m a beta,” was all Nico said, nodding to Piper as she approached them. She looked beautiful, with her hair braided down her back, still sweaty and out of breath from training. 

“How is he?” she asked immediately. She’d seen them several hours earlier, when Jason had convinced Percy to try to eat breakfast. That hadn’t gone over well. Jason had felt helpless watching his friend suffer so much, so Piper had taken control, soothing Percy as he was sick and convincing him to go to the infirmary when Will said under no uncertain terms that he needed to. She’d come so far from the girl who’s been nervous about Percy and Jason meeting. 

Jason shrugged. “He slept for awhile, and Will’s trying to get some more food in him now.” 

Piper reached out and grabbed his hand in comfort, while Nico walked on his other side. Jason appreciated that they were both there. He’d become close friends with Nico since the Giant War, and having familiar faces and scents was doing wonders to help him calm down. 

There were times he hated being an alpha - though at Camp Half Blood those times were far and few between. They didn’t expect more from him because of his secondary gender like those at Camp Jupiter did. But being an alpha could make his friendship with Percy… weird sometimes. Usually it didn’t matter, but Jason didn’t do well when Percy was injured or ill. It made his instincts go nuts. Percy teased him good naturedly about it, but the truth was he didn’t mind too much. He just didn’t like feeling out of control. He knew Percy also hated his own biology at times - like when some alpha got it in their head that they could control him. They learned fast (or died fast), but it was still something that got under his skin. 

“We should get Frank here,” he said, voice slightly hoarse. “And Hazel. Percy will need everyone around when he… when he’s out of heat.” 

Nico and Piper exchanged a look that he pretended not to see. He knew they were worried about him as well as Percy, but also knew that there was nothing they could do. The omega of their little pack (and Gods did he hate that term!) was in pain. He had Annabeth with him, but all of Jason’s instincts were screaming at him to make sure he was protected when he was vulnerable. That nothing could hurt him. He knew it would be better to have Frank, another alpha, here. And Hazel was always so calm and collected, it was always good to have her around. Hades, he’d even take Clarisse coming to camp at this point! She was often a cliched alpha, and butted heads with Percy more often than not, but was his friend. She’d be helpful to have around. 

“I can get them,” Nico offered, kicking a stone. “Though Will will murder me if I come back without resting for at least a bit first.” 

“You’ll pass out if you come back right away,” Piper pointed out with a wry look on her face. 

“Would not,” Nico retorted, looking mortally offended. 

“Would too!” 

“Would not!”

“Guys,” Jason laughed, amused at their antics. “It doesn’t matter. Nico, thank you. I’m sure Percy will appreciate having them around. And I think Leo and Rachel are supposed to turn up soon. And Clarisse at some point, but she might take awhile.” 

Nico made a face. He and Clarisse did not get along well, even after all this time. 

Piper ignored him, pulling Jason over to the infirmary instead. “Come on, let's go tell them the plan.” 

Jason allowed his girlfriend to drag him along, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure Nico was following them. He was, and gave Jason an amused stare. Jason ignored it. He and Will were disgustingly cute when they were together, so Jason wasn’t embarrassed about Piper bossing him around. For the son of Hades and the so called Ghost King, he was so wrapped about Will’s finger. 

“Awe, sorry man,” Jason said as soon as he walked (was dragged) into the infirmary, immediately forgetting about Nico when he saw Will fiddling with a nasal feeding tube.

Percy gave him a sardonic look out of the corner of his eye, before wincing, grasping Annabeth’s hand tightly. Will mumbled an apology, before going back to work. Percy still had an IV stuck in the back of his hand, and Jason sincerely hoped Will had given him some sort of painkiller. 

The son of Poseidon was sitting straight up against the raised bed, while Will and his sister Kayla Knowles inserted a tube through his nose. Jason winced in sympathy. Even with numbing spray and painkillers, feeding tubes sucked big time. 

Annabeth smiled at them as they entered, but didn’t bother to stand or to let go of Percy’s hand. “Hey, thanks for getting the cabin set up.” 

“No worries,” Jason assured her. He stopped at the side of the bed, not even bothering to try and get closer, at least not until Will and Kayla were done. Even Nico knew better than to get between Will and a patient, and Kayla was just as bad if not worse. Piper went around to the other side of the bed to give Annabeth a hug, casting Percy a bright smile, as though the sight of him with a tube being inserted into his stomach through his nose didn’t bother her. Jason knew she was worried, but she hid it well, not wanting to stress Annabeth or Percy out more. 

“I’m going to go and grab Hazel and Frank,” Nico stated, throwing himself into the chair he’d brought over earlier. 

Percy still couldn’t respond, but he raised his eyebrows at Nico in question. Will glared down at him, warning him not to move. 

“Wait a sec,” Will ordered. Kayla didn’t bother acknowledging their audience, instead finishing with… whatever she was doing. Jason was quite sure he didn’t want to know. 

“And there we go,” she said with a grin. “It’s in.” 

Will carefully used some sort of dressing to attach the tube to Percy’s face, making sure it wouldn’t move, before checking it over once more. 

“You good?” Kayla asked, giving Percy a once over. 

“That wasn’t exactly pleasant,” he said, voice slightly hoarse, “but yeah, I’m good.” 

Kayla punched him gently on the shoulder, before leaving the room. The Ares and rest of the Apollo cabin had some sort of competition going on at the archery ranges, and there were already several casualties. 

“Alright,” Will said. “Normally you could walk around with a tube, but that’ll be too much effort right now,” he explained, taking a seat on the bed as he hooked up the tube to something. Jason assumed it to be whatever passed for liquid food. He remembered it from his own meeting with a feeding tube and fought the urge to shudder. 

“I’m guessing you’re keeping me here then?” Percy asked, voice subdued. 

Will gave him a gentle look. “You need calories, fluids, and rest Percy. I know it sucks, but I’m not risking you going into heat exhausted, starving,  _ and _ dehydrated. That will land you right back here during your heat, and I know you don’t want that.” 

Percy sighed, before grimacing at the feel of the tube. Annabeth leaned over to kiss him gently. 

Piper sat down at the foot of the bed, not sparing Jason or Nico a glance. “I brought some cards to pass the time,” she announced. 

Will looked unimpressed. “I want him to rest,” he insisted. 

Piper glared at him. “One game won’t hurt,” she protested. “And really, do you want a bored Percy in your infirmary?”

“He’d hooked up to an IV and has a tube in his nose,” Nico said dryly. “It’s not like he can wreak havoc right now.” 

Percy laughed, looking pleased Nico and Piper weren’t treating him any differently. “One game,” he said. “Then I’ll rest, I promise,” he said to Will, looking up at the son of Apollo with huge eyes. Jason didn’t think anyone could say no to him at this moment. He looked absolutely pitiful, what with his puppy dog eyes and all. Not to mention the feeding tube and IV. 

And that was discounting his scent, which screamed omega in distress. Jason knew he wouldn’t be leaving Percy’s side until he had to, and only then to guard his cabin. 

“Alright,” Will finally agreed. “I need to go check to make sure none of the other campers have killed each other anyway,” he said. “But if any of you keep him up…” he trailed off menacingly. 

“He’ll rest,” Annabeth promised. Jason nodded in agreement. 

Will just rolled his eyes, easy going grin back on his face. “Shout if you need me,” he ordered, giving the IV and tube one last check before sauntering from the room, grabbing Nico’s hand and pulling him from his chair as he went. Nico went without protest, waving over his shoulder. 

“Where’s Nico going?” Percy asked. 

“He’s going to grab Frank and Hazel in a bit,” Piper explained, not mentioning that Nico had already told him this. “Frank will want to be here, and so will Hazel. Camp Jupiter can do without them for a few days.” 

Percy blushed, but looked thankful. “Your idea?” he asked Jason. 

Jason smiled, sitting down in Nico’s abandoned chair. “Look man, we’ve talked about it. Being an alpha or an omega is weird, and Frank will pretty much need to be here. He can probably sense something’s off all the way in California, and is annoying Hazel about it.” 

Piper snickered. “I can see that,” she said, dealing out cards for a game. “Now, who’s ready to lose?” 

_ **###** _

Hazel didn’t understand it. Her boyfriend was usually calm, collected, and one of the nicest people she’d ever met. But today it was like he’d had a personality change! He was snapping at everyone, though clearly trying not to, and was acting anxious and worried about something.

She’d asked him what was wrong, but it seemed even he didn’t know, which just frustrated him more. 

“Feeling any better?” she asked after he used yet another quiver full of arrows, destroying several more targets. 

He shrugged, large shoulders tense. “Somethings up,” was all he said. 

Hazel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I know,” she said instead. “Still no clue what it is?”

Frank shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like something dangerous to Camp,” he explained, looking confused. “But my alpha instincts are going nuts.” 

Hazel made a noise of surprise. Frank was so level headed normally she tended to forget he was an alpha at all. “Really?”

He nodded, running a hand through his short hair.

Hazel tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Is there an omega at camp right now?” she asked. She didn’t think so, but could be wrong. 

Frank shook her head, looking at his empty quiver in annoyance. “No, there are a couple in town, but they’re all older and either mated or don’t want one. And no one in the cohort’s has presented since Gwen.” 

Hazel looked at the sky, thinking. She had to be missing something… 

“Do you think you’d sense if something was wrong with Percy?” she asked suddenly. Frank looked down at her in surprise. “I know you all think the term pack is weird, but you did that weird scenting thing,” she continued. And hadn’t that been bizarre to watch. There had been nothing sexual about it, but Frank and Percy had obviously been tense around one another after leaving R.O.F.L. until they’d done… something. Percy has explained later that alphas and omegas needed to get used to one another’s smell, to bond, especially if they were going to work in close proximity. It had obviously worked, as Frank and Percy worked well as a team after. Hazel had ignored it, putting it down as something she’d never really understand and didn’t really want to.

Normally Percy being an omega didn’t affect Frank at all, but there had been times, like when the son of Poseidon was hurt or ill, that Frank was clearly affected. 

“Maybe,” Frank said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “I’m going to go for a fly, try and calm myself down. Think you could get in contact with Camp Half Blood?” 

Hazel squeezed his hand back, reaching up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “Will do. You go try and cool off.”

He gave her a great full look, before transforming into a falcon and shooting off into the sky. 

She watched him fly off with a grin, before walking back to the Praetorium quickly, wanting to contact the Greek camp as soon as possible. She didn’t know if something was actually wrong with Percy, but now that the possibility had occurred to her, she needed to check. 

“Hazel.” 

She spun, raising a knife instantly, before lowering it just as fast when she spotted her brother. He’d grown tall since the end of the Giant War, and the bags under his eyes had lightened somewhat. He was still impossibly pale however, with aura of darkness. She glared at him. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

He stepped out of the shadow of a large tree. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding at all repentant. “Where’s Frank?” 

“Out for a fly,” she said suspiciously. Her brother ws blunt, but usually he had least said hello. 

“I need you two to come with me…” 

“Once you’ve rested?” She demanded, one hand on her hip. She knew, logically, that Nico could shadow travel to wherever with no issue, but it exhausted him, and she didn’t want him hurt. Or for him to start to fade again. 

He let out a quick puff of air, as though suppressing a laugh. “Yes, after resting,” he promised, only sounding slightly annoyed. His face was blank, but Hazel knew him well enough to see the worry in his dark eyes. 

“There’s something wrong with Percy, isn’t there?” 

It was his turn to look surprised. “How did you know?” He asked curiously, walking with her back to where she’d last seen Frank. 

“Frank’s been weird all day,” she explained, peering into the bright sky to see if she could spot her boyfriend. She knew he wouldn’t go far, and sure enough, soon spotted a falcon high in the sky. He seemed to have noticed them, and was going in for a landing. “Like he’s been anxious and worried about something. 

“Hmmmm,” was all her brother said, spotting Frank as well. Hazel didn’t bother pushing, as much as she wanted to. Nico was clearly waiting for the other demigod to land before explaining. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” Frank said, transforming back to a human once he was about ten feet off the ground. He landed easily, staring at Nico with a serious look on his face. To Nico’s credit, he didn’t even flinch. 

“Will’s made Percy stop taking suppressants,” he said without preamble. “He’s not having the best reaction to it.” 

Hazel blinked, not fully following. She knew omegas in this time could take something to stop their heat, having seen Percy use it before, but didn’t know they could do damage when stopped. 

Frank apparently agreed with her. “But, I thought they were safe?” 

Nico shrugged nonchalantly, though Hazel could tell he was worried by the tilt of his head. “They are for short term use, apparently. Will flipped when he realised Percy had been on them pretty much since he presented five years ago. Coming off them makes preheat and heat way worse than normal. And Percy, being Percy, is taking that as some sort of challenge.” 

Hazel took Frank’s hand in hers, ignoring the bruising grip. She could see that he was struggling with his instincts. “What does that mean for Percy?” she asked. 

“Will’s got him hooked up to an IV and a feeding tube, ‘cause Percy couldn't keep anything down, and is monitoring him pretty hard. He’s pretty sick, and his temperature is… well, unhealthy. I won’t lie Frank, he’s not going to have an easy time of this. Jason’s going mental. Well,” he said, reconsidering his statement. “Mental for Jason at least.” 

“Can you get us there?” Frank asked finally, voice tight. 

Nico nodded. “Of course, but…” 

“Come on,” Hazel said. “The sooner you rest the sooner we can leave.” She prodded Nico in the back pushing him to the Praetorium for a much needed nap. Shadowing across the country was exhausting. “And Frank and I will need to make sure our seconds can watch the camp anyway.” 

Frank made a growling sound low in his throat, before cutting himself off. “Sorry,” he said, looking down. “I just…” 

Nico snorted inelegantly. “We’ll get there for about 8:30 or 9:00 tonight Long Island time,” he said. “Go do what you need to do.” He saluted them sarcastically, before heading into the rooms kept for him for a much needed rest. 

“Are you alright?” she asked her boyfriend, feeling slightly stupid as she said it. He clearly wasn’t. Frank’s hands were clenched at his side, and there was a tension to his shoulders she hadn’t seen since the war. 

“No,” he admitted, surprising her. She’d expected him to deny it. “I could smell Percy on Nico. It was a bit overwhelming. I mean,” he stopped himself, clearly realising what that sounded like. “I feel like I need to be there to guard him, if anything. He’ll be pretty helpless in heat, and the smell… I’ve smelled Percy in distress before,” he continued. Hazel could remember, picturing how Frank had reacted when Percy had nearly collapsed watching the army march south on their quest. “But this is way worse. Everything in me is screaming to go to him. To help Jason keep him safe.” 

“He’s going to be okay,” Hazel assured him, hoping she wasn’t lying. “Will’s there, and I bet Annabeth is as well. Or will be. You trust Jason, and Jason’s also an alpha. He has the same instincts to keep Percy safe as you do.” 

Frank laughed, though it sounded painful. “I know all that, and you’re right. But it hurts, not being there. 

Hazel squeezed his hand once more before letting go. “Come on. We have packing to do an need to brief everyone if we want to be ready for when Nico wants to leave. Move it soldier!” 

Despite himself Frank laughed again, allowing his much shorter girlfriend to push him to where he needed to go. 

_ **###** _

Percy lay down in his bed, panting slightly. He felt as though he were burning. He could feel his mind starting to slow as the hormones coursing through his body started to take over. It was about 8 PM now, and Will had finally let him leave the infirmary after getting as many calories into him as possible. They’d had a wonderfully fun conversation about safety, and Will had asked for his explicit permission to come into the Cabin if Annabeth thought he was needed. 

The idea of anyone besides his girlfriend seeing him like that made him feel sick and fearful, but he also knew the potential to need a healer was there. And he’d rather it be Will then some stranger. Also, if Annabeth thought he needed a healer he wouldn’t have much of a choice. She knew how much he wanted to avoid anyone but her seeing him in heat, so would only call on Will if it was absolutely necessary. At least this way it was someone he trusted. And even though Will could be a little ridiculous at times (honestly, all the children of Apollo could be) he was a healer first and foremost. 

“I know you won’t,” Jason started, exuding pheromones that admittedly helped keep Percy calm (much to his embarrassment), “but bro, just shout or something if you need anything. Even more food. Or whatever.” 

Percy nodded. “I will. And bro?” 

Jason grabbed his hand, looking at him with naked concern. 

“Thanks.”

The alpha smiled, though it was slightly strained. In the back of his mind Percy knew this was difficult for Jason as well, but couldn’t seem to focus enough to say anything about it. He moved restlessly on the bed, feeling hot and achy. His hips hurt, as did his head. He still felt crampy as well, though not as bad as earlier in the day. 

“Mind if I give you a hug?” Jason asked, cheeks red. 

Percy nodded, raising his arms. Even with his mind fading he recognized Jason as “brother” and “pack mate”. They may not hug normally, but these were extenuating circumstances. They could be embarrassed about it later. Right now their instincts were too strong. 

“Come on,” came Piper’s gentle voice. She’d been great at keeping her anxious boyfriend calm, and even Percy had to admit she was soothing when she tried to be. All of his friends had spent the day trying to distract him, even some of the children of Ares, who had ended up in the infirmary with arrow wounds. Clarisse wasn’t back yet, but he was sure even she wouldn’t have done anything to annoy him today. In a way he’d missed her. She was the first alpha he’d ever met, back before he’d even presented. 

He kind of wished there was another omega at the camp, but the last one, a female daughter of Apollo, was off at university in New Rome. 

Jason hugged him more tightly for a brief moment, before allowing his girlfriend to pull him away. Percy knew in the back of his mind that his friend would be up for the next several days, unable to sleep when alpha instincts told him to be on alert to threats on a vulnerable pack member. Hopefully Piper could at least get him to chill out a bit. If anyone could, it was her. 

Where was Annabeth? He wanted Annabeth. 

Leo, freshly arrived at camp, said something, but Percy couldn’t concentrate. Where was Annabeth? 

“Dude, you listening?” 

Percy blinked, surprised to see Leo standing right next to him, fiddling with something as usual. “Not really,” he admitted, blinking hard. It was getting so hard to concentrate on anything… 

Leo tapped his hand. “Hey, just for a sec, okay?” 

Percy swallowed, trying his hardest to pay attention. Leo had his serious face on for a change, and it was usually worth listening to him. 

“I’ll keep it short. If you need anything, this will help.” He put the strange device he was fiddling with on the bedside table, beside a cup of water and square of ambrosia. “Green for more food, red for a healer, and black for help. Which I imagine will mean Jason and Frank, once he gets here, breaking down the doors.” Leo shuddered in an exaggerated way. 

Percy studied it for a long moment, trying to memorise the instructions. “Wait, what?” 

Leo grinned. “Nico and Jason put a lot of food in here, but you might want something else. Or Annabeth might, so the green connects to the kitchens. And I know needing a healer would suck, but still, you might need one. So if you press the red Will has a little device I made that will vibrate, kinda like a pager. And black? It’ll sound some kind of alarm.” His smile faded into a look of pity, and Percy wondered how terrible he must look for Leo of all people to look at him like that. “I’ve explained it to Annabeth as well, don’t worry.”

_ Annabeth… _ Percy remembered.  _ Where was Annabeth?  _

“Leo,” he said, feeling fearfully and uncomfortable all of a sudden, despite being around friends and in his own cabin. “Annabeth, where’s…”

“She’s talking to Will outside. Want me to get her?” 

Percy could feel his eyes filling with tears, and nodded instead of verbally replying. No one would say anything negative to him about being emotional, not now, but he still hated feeling so out of control. Leo darted off, leaving him alone. He wished Hazel and Frank were here. Nico had shadow travelled to Camp Jupiter to get them, but Will had demanded he rested before coming back. And Nico had learned quickly not to go against Will’s orders. Percy did  _ not _ want to know how the healer made Nico listen so well, no sir. 

Time seemed to slow as he lay in the bed, feeling like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He forced himself to listen to the sound of the fountain in the corner, trying desperately to calm himself down. He wasn’t even in full heat yet! 

“Hey,” suddenly Annabeth was beside him, kissing his hot and sweaty forehead. “Sorry, I had to talk to Will. I’m not leaving you again though, okay?” 

Percy nodded, reaching to pull her against him. She was so beautiful, and so good to him. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, cuddling into her chest. She’d changed out of her coffee stained pyjamas, and was wearing one of her old hoodies and some leggings. She was soft, warm, and comfortable. He never wanted to leave her side. 

“Can you try just a sip of nectar?” she asked, voice low and gentle. “It doesn’t have to be much. But your temperature is too high.” 

Will smile at him reassuringly from beside the bed. When had Will got here? 

“I’m going to leave now,” the healer said. “Hopefully I won’t see you for a few days. Drink and eat as much as you can! I’ve given Annabeth some last minute tips, so you really shouldn’t need me unless the shit hits the fan. Which it won’t, because Annabeth won’t let it.” 

No, Annabeth would never let anything bad happen, Percy thought, eyes slipping closed. He missed the look she shot Will, and missed the son of Apollo leaving the cabin, finally leaving the two of them alone. 

“Shhh, I’m here,” Annabeth whispered, taking the cup of nectar away once it became apparent Percy couldn't manage more than a few small sips. Percy realised that he was crying, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. When had that happened?

“I’m not leaving you, I’m here,” she kept saying. She lay down beside him on the bed, pulling him close. He clung to her, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent to calm himself down. 

“I don’t want to do this,” he gasped out, fisting his hands in her hoodie. 

“I know, and I’m sorry you have to,” she said, kissing him hard on the forehead, leaving her lips there. “I love you,” she continued. “And I’m staying with you. I’m not leaving you.” 

He sobbed once, a harsh sound in the dark cabin, trying to move closer to her. She sat up for a moment, mumbling a quick apology, before stripping. Normally Percy would make a comment (or several) at the show of skin, but right now he just whined, needing to feel her against him. He wasn’t in heat, not yet, but he was close, and needed her with him. 

“Coming, coming,” she breathed. “Let’s get you out of these first. You’re going to overheat.” 

He rolled onto his back, allowing her to strip off his sweatpants and boxers without shame, before sitting up slightly to help her get off his sweat soaked camp t shirt. That done, she immediately climbed back into bed, pulling him against her again as she leaned against the headboard. He went eagerly, head between her breasts as their legs tangled together. It was times like these he was glad they were so close in height. He took a shuddering breath, then another, calming when he smelt her clean scent. She didn’t bother with blankets, much to his relief. 

She rested her lips against the top of his head, one arm holding his close while the other stroked his side. “Do you think you could sleep until it hits?” She asked. 

“I hope so,” he mumbled into her skin. He felt wrecked, and his heat hadn’t even started yet. “You’re staying?” He asked, despite knowing the answer already. 

She kissed the top of his head. 

“The gods themselves couldn’t tear me away,” she swore. 

He closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... A/B/O smut ahead. If you don't like that, or are uncomfortable with the whole scenario, maybe skip this fic, or skip through parts of it. I haven't written smut in... literally years, and only the once, so let me know what you think. I was totally nervous about it! 
> 
> And sorry this was a bit later then I thought, but I added parts with more characters, was away for a week (I DO NOT recommend travelling around hostels with a perpetually grumpy younger brother - having to be the cheerful one at all times is exhausting, and I'm too old for hostels now) and THEN got my wisdom teeth out after they got infected. I’ve been too much of a mess to write or proofread anything for a few days from that! I wrote some of this while on pain meds and well… definitely had to do a lot of proof-reading! But I digress, here's 40+ more pages of self indulgent, fluffy, smutty, hurt/comfort! :)

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek, looking down at her sleeping boyfriend. Even asleep he looked as though he was in pain, and she hated that she couldn’t take some of it for him. He had been out for about four hours now, but she’d noticed him start to whine in his sleep, and move as though he was seeking friction. She’d managed to sleep as well, knowing she’d need the energy, but she’d been too worried to sleep for long. There was instant coffee in the cabin, as well as ambrosia and nectar. She’d be fine. It’s not like she’d be able to sleep well when she was so worried anyway. 

She grabbed the thermometer Will had helpfully left, sliding it into Percy’s left ear with practised ease. It beeped, and she grimaced when she saw the read out. Not high enough to be dangerous, but too close for her liking. Will had given her strict instructions on when to get him, and she really wanted to avoid that for Percy’s sake. He knew it was a possibility, but that didn’t mean he was entirely comfortable with it. She was just glad she’d had the forethought the strip them down in an effort to keep Percy cool. She’d almost been too hot herself just from him sleeping against her! 

Will had also taken her aside while Percy had settled into bed, asking bluntly if she was okay with this. With helping an omega through heat. She’d wanted to be offended, but knew Will was asking because he felt he had to as a healer. There were many betas who wouldn't be comfortable with that, especially as a female helping a male omega. 

But she was. Or at least, was as comfortable as she could be, given this was a first for both of them. But she’d told Percy the truth when she told him she didn’t care that he was an omega. She’d done the research. She knew what helping an omega through heat would entail. And honestly, they’d been dating for a couple years by now, and were hormonal teenagers. They’d experimented a lot. They’d seen each other naked so often by now that it wasn’t embarrassing at all. That emotion had gone out the window when they’d planned a weekend alone together when Paul and Sally had gone away. They’d expected a bit of romance, nice meals, movies… and instead had both come down with the stomach flu. Once you watched someone vomit into the bathtub while you were stuck sitting on the toilet, well, there was no embarrassment after that. 

She’d even brought up anal play over a year ago, when they’d started to figure out what they both liked. She’d done the reading and gone into shops asking questions. She loved Percy, and she wanted to show him that she didn’t care that he was an omega and might have wants and needs he wasn’t comfortable voicing yet. 

Also, she had discovered she really,  _ really, _ liked making him fall apart. He spent so much time helping and leading others. He deserved to have someone take care of him, to make him forget. And though Annabeth wasn’t necessarily into anything particularly hardcore in the bedroom, she absolutely loved being able to do that for him. To help him forget and let go, at least for a little while. It turned her on knowing that she was the one to make him forget his own name. 

No, his being in heat would never be an issue for her, not going forwards. This heat was only so much of an issue because he was coming off suppressants so badly. Even Will was concerned, knowing Percy’s reaction was severe. Knowing the healer, he would never let Percy so much as look at a suppressant again. 

“Annabeth?” 

“Hey,” she said gently, torn from her thought. A glassy eyed Percy was staring up at her, looking confused. 

He put his head back down, whining ever so slightly, and rocked against her leg. She bit her lip at the telltale wetness against her thigh, knowing he was truly in heat now. Right. She’d prepared for this. She’d watched documentaries, doctor videos, read as much as possible, gone out and talked to beta-omega couples… She was ready. She could do this. 

She stroked his sides lightly, keeping her movements calm and comforting. “I’m here Percy,” she whispered, kissing the top of his head. His hair, grown long enough to reach just past his chin, was an absolute mess, soaked with sweat and knotted beyond belief. “I’m not leaving. I’m here.” 

He looked up at her again, pupils blown. “I feel…” he shuddered, rolling onto his back. He was half hard already, his body flushed. She reached down to touch him, watching every reaction carefully. She was more than a little turned on looking at her aroused (and absolutely gorgeous) boyfriend, but knew that this wasn’t about her. If she was an alpha she could do more, but she had information and she had toys. Percy would be satisfied, of that she was sure. 

“What do you feel?” she asked gently, still stroking his cock with slow movements. He was fully hard now, and pushing up into her hand needily. 

He started grinding back into the bed, as though searching for something that wasn’t there. “I don’t know,” he finally gasped, looking at her with wide green eyes. “I need… Annabeth!” 

She kissed him, being sure to keep calm in the face of his panic. “Empty?” She asked, drawing on the conversations she’d had with omegas in certain San Francisco shops. They had been incredibly helpful, as had their mates, and impressed at the researched she’d done. 

He nodded, shaking his head from side to side. “Please!” he begged. “Please, I need…” he trailed off again, voice fading into a high pitched whine. 

Annabeth kissed him again, moving her hand from his cock to trail lower, seeking his entrance. As she’d suspected, he was already dripping, slick coming out of his hole thick enough to wet the sheets. They’d played around before, but it was so different during heat. No wonder alpha’s went mad for this. 

He keened loudly as she pushed a single finger in, reaching awkwardly with her other hand for the bag of toys she’d brought. She knew her fingers alone would never satisfy an omega in heat. Their biology wouldn’t allow it, needing to feel like they were being bred. That wasn’t possible with her, but she could still help him. 

He rocked against her, moaning under his breath. She watched his face carefully for any discomfort, knowing he wasn’t in the state of mind to tell her if something hurt or made him uncomfortable. It made her glad to be a beta. Alpha’s lost themselves when omegas were in heat and there were accidents at times. She would be able to make sure Percy was safe and happy, without losing herself in the process. 

“More, please, more!” 

“Alright,” she said, kissing his neck as he threw his head back. She pushed in another finger easily, then another when he made a sound that took her breath away. She moved her fingers in and out, massaging his perineum in a way she knew he loved at the same time with her thumb. Once she had four fingers in she took out one of the toys, a thick dildo made to mimic an alpha. It had an inflatable knot, and could squirt lube, mimicking an orgasm. She’d chosen lube without scent, as she thought he would prefer to smell her, but had bought more for backup just in case. 

He whined loudly when she removed her fingers, opening his legs widely. “Please Annabeth, I need… please!” 

She knelt between his thighs, one hand rubbing his stomach. She’d always loved his abs. “I’m coming, I promise,” she said. She added lube to the toy, despite how soaking wet Percy already was. More lube was never a bad thing, and she wasn’t about to risk hurting him right at the beginning of his heat. That would just be stupid.

She inserted it gently, watching with a smile at the look on Percy’s face. His legs were opened wider than she thought possible, head thrown back. He gripped the sheets beneath him with both hands, but Annabeth knew her boyfriend. She knew when he was feeling amazing. She moved the toy in deeper carefully, knowing logically that an omega’s biology allowed them to take far larger intrusions then beta ever could, but still, seeing it was something else. Finally the toy was seated fully inside Percy, who was a mewling mess on the bed. 

She grinned, and kissed him on the stomach as she moved the toy ever so slightly in and out. “Good?” 

“So good Annabeth, so good,” he gasped, looking fully blissed out. 

Her grin widened in relief. She had been nervous that she wouldn’t be able to properly help him, despite his insistence that he didn’t want anyone but her. Clearly her worries were unfounded. She moved the toy again, this time pulling it almost all the way out before thrusting it back in, aiming for his prostate. They’d experimented enough that she knew what he liked, and made sure to give it to him. Being careful to make sure there was still enough lube and slick, she thrust it in and out of his body, before leaning down to take his leaking cock in her mouth. 

He arched his back with a hoarse shout, pushing up into her mouth. She held him down with her free hand without a problem. He was relatively weak from the overly high temperature. And even if he’d choked her she wouldn’t have held it against him. He was quite literally a slave to his hormones right now, and Annabeth knew exactly what he liked, knew how to take him apart. 

He came quickly, being in heat, and Annabeth managed to inflate the knot on the toy at the same time as she swallowed, pulling off to watch him shudder in pleasure. He writhed on the enlarging toy, shaking his head back and forth as he processed the feeling. 

Annabeth was pleased with herself. This had been a good purchase, to say the least. And hopefully Percy would have some peace now. Omega’s tended to rest and eat while knotted, and Annabeth had the advantage of being able to move around if need be. She didn’t think she would, knowing Percy would want physical contact, but she liked knowing the option was there, just in case. 

She moved up his body, ignoring the wet patches on the bed, and sat behind him, pulling his back against her bare chest and sitting him up slightly to keep some pressure on the toy. His head fell against her shoulder, baring his neck to her instinctually. She had no urge to bite him like an alpha would, but knew it would make him feel better, so set to work kissing his neck, giving him little love bites and the occasional nip. 

About five minutes later he moved again, gasping in pleasure as that bumped the toy, and turned to look at her. “Hey.”

She smiled. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?” 

He let his head fall back against her again. “It’s overwhelming,” he confessed. “It’s so much Annabeth I can’t describe it. But so good.” He gasped the last worked out, rocking slightly some more. He was hard again, but Annabeth was hesitant to touch him too much. She didn’t want to overstimulate him, especially so early in his heat. 

“Think you can have some water?” 

He took a long time to consider the question, before shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “But it’s… I can’t.” 

She accepted his answer, not overly surprised. “I’m just going to take your temperature again, alright?” 

“Kay.” 

She inserted the thermometer, hugging him closely with her free hand and occasionally reaching down to play with his nipples, or stroke his upper body, enjoying his sounds of pleasure. She knew heat would overtake him again soon, and wanted him to know that she was enjoying this as well. 

She looked at the temperature read out when it beeped, frowning. 

“All okay?” 

“I mean, yeah,” she sighed. “You’re on the edge of being too hot through baby,” she said. “Please try a bit of water? For me?” 

He looked up at her with absolutely devastating puppy dog eyes, but finally nodded, sipping at the offered cup carefully. He turned his head away too quickly for her liking, spilling some of the liquid down his chin, but she knew not to push it. He’d been so ill already, and she didn’t want to risk him getting sick right now. She would just have to keep trying. The worst case scenario was calling Will, who was prepared to knock Percy out so he could ride out heat that way, but no one wanted that. Yes, it would help him get over the withdrawal from suppressants easily, but would leave him more of a wreck after. No omega was comfortable being unconscious during a heat. It went against their very nature. But it would keep him safe if she couldn’t keep his temperature down. 

She wished he were stronger. Then she’d just move him to the shower to keep him cool. But that option was out with how weak he was, and basic sex-ed had taught her years ago not to have penatrive sex in a bath. That was just stupid and asking for trouble. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy gasped, drawing her out of her thoughts. She frowned, kissing his upturned face all over. He mewled against her, rocking against the knot more and more frantically. He was slipping under again, she could tell. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she cooed, holding his face in both of her hands. “I love you so much Percy, I love helping you in heat. You’re so, so gorgeous,” she blabbered on, remembering what she’d been told and what she’d read. This was going to be a positive experience for him despite everything, and she wanted to make sure that if he remembered any of it, he would remember how much she loved him. 

He smiled up at her, beautiful and trusting, before his eyes fell shut. She moved one hand down his body, gently deflating the toy and ever so carefully pulling it out, ignoring his moan at the loss. She kissed her way down his flushed chest and stomach, ignoring his cock for the time being to kiss his inner thighs instead. It was paranoid of her, but she wanted to make sure she hadn’t hurt him with such a large toy. 

Despite herself she blushed as she nudged his legs further apart, pulling his right leg over her shoulder to hold him open. This was by far the most intimate thing she’d ever done, and though she was trying to remain calm to help Percy, she was almost uncomfortably aroused herself at this point. She loved him so damn much. She had never thought she’d be into omega males in heat, but because it was Percy… 

Well, she was discovering a whole lot more about herself. Not that she was complaining. 

Satisfied he wasn’t hurt, she grinned, taking her boyfriends long leg off her shoulder, instead grabbing each leg at the junction of his ass, pulling him further open. He ground himself down towards her, saying her name over and over again like a prayer. 

“I’m going to take care of you Percy, I promise,” she swore, eyes on his face. He didn’t respond, couldn't respond in the throes of heat, but his eyes met hers, and she knew he understood. 

She glanced beside her, making sure the toy was ready for when he needed another knot, before leaning closer, determined to bring him to orgasm without so much as touching his cock, and got to work spreading him with her tongue. 

** _###_ **

Jason was glad Chiron had talked to the cleaning harpies. It wasn't curfew yet, but there was no way he’d be able to stay in his cabin when it was. The urge to guard Cabin Three was so strong it felt like a rope was attached to his chest. He knew intellectually that Percy was safe. Annabeth was with him, and he knew she’d take care of Percy. Will was close as well, and Jason was pretty sure if he prayed hard enough Poseidon would show up, no questions asked. 

“Seriously though, try to at least get some rest tonight,” Piper said. She was sitting beside him on the marble bench, a notebook open on the table in front of her. She’d been working on something, but hadn’t been able to concentrate with Jason pacing in front of her, occasionally letting out low growls. Leo and Nyssa were discussing something mechanical, while several other campers milled around, not willing to go to their cabins yet, not when they could be socialising.

Jason sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to,” he admitted truthfully. 

“You likely won’t,” Will said, looking up from where he was checking on his little brother’s arm, sprawled on the grass. The boy had broken it earlier in the day, and Kayla had long since healed it. As head counselor however, Will was a bit protective of his younger siblings. 

“Nah, he really won’t,” came a new voice. 

Will grinned, putting down his brother’s arm as the kid jumped up, hugging the new arrival tightly. “Hey dad!” 

“Lord Apollo,” Jason said, bowing low. Apollo was dressed in a Greek chiton, blond hair blowing in nonexistent wind, like some sort of supermodel. 

“Hey squirt,” he grinned, swinging his eight year old son into his arms. Jonas hugged him round the neck, a grin on his tanned face. With his free hand the god reached over and ruffled Will’s hair, patting him gently on the cheek afterwards. Will leaned into the touch, smiling slightly. 

“Seriously, Jason. I’m here visiting my kids. You don’t need to bow. Neither do you Piper,” he said, rolling luminous blue eyes. 

Jason and Piper both blushed, but sat down. Leo and Nysa hadn’t even noticed the god’s appearance, too absorbed in whatever they were doing. Other campers had stopped what they were doing, bowing low to the god. Apollo grinned at them, before gesturing for them to relax and keep doing what they were doing. 

“That smell is  _ potent _ !” Apollo said, looking over at Jason with a pitying look. “You doing okay little bro?”

Jason took a moment to realize Apollo was talking to him, and another moment to remember that yes, Apollo was in fact his much older half brother. 

Will turned a laugh into a cough, while Kayla giggled aloud, throwing her father an amused look. 

“Everyone else will be pissed if I don’t let them know you’re here,” she told Apollo, standing and stretching her arms above her head. 

He raised a perfect eyebrow. “I’ll come to the cabin in a bit,” he promised. “Did Cameron finish that song he was composing?” 

“Not quite,” Will said as Kayla jogged over to their cabin. “I think he wanted some input.” 

Apollo grinned again, white teeth flashing. Jason looked on in bemusement. He knew true stories and myths about Apollo. Knew the feats he’d supposedly done, the strengths he had. But the god still reminded him of a pretty boy jock. 

“Sounds good. And doesn’t Austin have some exam coming up? Nevermind, he totally does. We’ll talk about it later.” He paused for a breath. “How’s my baby cousin doing?” Apollo asked, sitting down on the bench, Jonas settled down against him, with Will coming over to sit on his other side. Jason felt a pang of envy. Apollo was so easy going with his children, it was completely foreign to Jason. 

Will grimaced. “Not too well,” he admitted, causing Jason’s heart to drop. He’d assumed so, based on the sour undertone to Percy’s scent, but hearing confirmation from a healer made him want to scream, or rush to Percy’s side, as unwelcome as he’d be right now. Annabeth had good aim, and wouldn’t be afraid to throw knives at him if he interrupted. 

Apollo didn’t say anything, but just waited for Will to continue. Watching them both, Jason could see the similarities between them. Apollo could remind him of an overgrown teenager more often than not, but he had an intense aura of focus about him at times, when he was fighting or healing. Will could be the same way, though less intensely. 

“I’m worried dad,” Will said bluntly. “He’s coming off the suppressants hard. Is there anything you can do?” 

Apollo gave Will a pitying look. “Not now. Percy has to go through his heat. And even so, all I could have done before was delay it. Even I cannot change biology I’m afraid.” He smiled then, looking more gentle, and something appeared in his hand. “Have him use this after,” he ordered Will, handing him the vial. “It’s essentially a painkiller, but will work better than anything you have. Put it in a bath, let him soak. I don’t think Annabeth will let him get hurt, but he’s going to be in a lot of pain regardless. This and being in water will help, but even so he will need a healer.” 

Will frowned, taking the vial and putting it carefully in his pocket. “Even water won’t heal him?” 

Apollo shrugged, leaning back in an elegant slouch. “Not completely. Heat isn’t an injury, or an illness. It’s literally his biology. Healing it would be akin to trying to heal getting your period.” 

Piper, who was listening closely to the god, made a face. 

He smirked at her discomfort. “I can heal problems - and man, the amount of prayers of the years for those - easily. But the period itself? No can do.” 

Piper tilted her head to the side. “So… you can take away cramps?” 

He laughed out loud, head thrown back, and even Jason relaxed slightly. “Bad ones usually mean something wrong, so yeah, sure. Just pray to me if you have an issue. Or my son Asclepius.”

Piper blushed, as though she hadn’t expected him to reply to her query, but looked as though she would be willing to try. 

“Lord Apollo,” Jason said quietly, getting the distractible god back on track. “Do you know if Percy is going to be alright? His scent seems…” he trailed off, searching for the right word. “Wrong,” he finally decided. 

Apollo sighed, giving him a kind look. In the back of his mind Jason realised this was the most mature he’d ever seen him act. “He’s struggling,” Apollo explained. “He’s in pain, and his temperature is close to being dangerous even for an omega in heat. He is not in need of a healer yet, but he will desperately need one the moment it is over. I’ll let Annabeth know when she next sleeps what to expect.” He looked over to his eldest child at camp. Will, to his credit, gave his father his complete attention. “I’ll have Annabeth contact you when his heat ends - add the vial to a bath, and let him stay in as long as he wants. Water certainly can’t hurt him. Set up an IV with some pain meds - whatever ones you want - and some saline. He can do without the feeding tube, but if he’s unable to eat after 12 hours he’ll need it again. He’s going to be exhausted and out of it for a few days regardless. She might want help getting him into a bath too.”

Will was nodding, a small frown on his face. “Will his next heat be this bad?” 

Jason tensed at the thought, but Apollo answered before he could voice his concern. 

“No,” the god said firmly. “This is just because of the suppressants. You did well Will, if he’d waited even one more heat he would be in a bad situation.” 

Will blushed at the praise, before looking over at a tree. Jason followed his gaze, surprised to see Nico walk out of a shadow, followed by Hazel and Frank. 

Frank immediately stood ramrod straight, taking in a visible breath. Jason felt terrible for the big guy. He’d had a day to get used to the scent, so it had crept up on him. Frank was being thrown in the deep end. 

Apollo was somehow immediately by the Canadian’s side, looking him directly in the eye. Apollo was currently the same height as Frank, and holding his upper arms in a vice grip. Throwing caution to the wind, Jason approached the group, Will on his tail. 

“You have to breathe through it,” Apollo was saying. “Allow yourself to recognize the scent, and know that while he is in distress, he doesn’t need more help. He will know you’re here - you have a strong scent yourself Frank - and knowing that will help him. There’s a reason pack members stay close when an omega goes into heat. You two,” he spared a glace to Jason, “will help him feel safe just by being here.” 

Frank took a shuddering breath, before closing his eyes, visibly getting himself under control. “Thank you my lord,” he finally said. 

Apollo grinned, suddenly calm and unflappable again. “No problem kid,” he replied, letting go of Frank’s arms. 

“Hazel, looking good little cousin,” Apollo said. “And Nico, go to bed man,” he scolded. Nico, who’d been greeted by Will by this point narrowed his eyes at the god without fear. 

Apollo’s smile gained a wicked edge. “You’re dating a healer kid, don’t bother with that.” 

Nico nodded begrudgingly, and Will smirked. 

“I’m off to see my kids,” Apollo said, suddenly shrinking in size, becoming closer to Jason’s height. “Well,” he said, walking over to Will to clap him on the shoulder. “The rest of my kids.” 

He said something directly to Will, to silently for Jason to hear, before walking leisurely to his cabin, swinging Jonas into his arms when the little boy ran after him. 

“Hey man,” Jason said quietly, speaking directly to Frank. 

Frank gave him a pained smile, looking like he was about to be sick. 

Hazel stepped away, moving to talk to her brother and Will to give the two alphas the illusion of privacy. 

“Has it been like this all day?” 

Jason shook his head, relieved beyond measure another alpha was with him. It allowed him to relax, knowing that someone else was there to guard Percy. “It wasn’t terrible this morning when he woke up,” Jason explained. “Not great, but bearable. It’s got progressively worse.” 

“How is he? Do you know?” 

“He’s not doing well,” Jason admitted, knowing better than to lie. How could he when Percy’s scent was all around them, sweet and fertile, but with a sickly tinge. “Apollo says he’ll be alright, but not yet. He’s going to have a hard recovery ahead of him. You’re staying, right man?” 

Frank actually managed a laugh. “Do you think I’ll be able to leave?” 

Jason quirked a smile, knowing the answer as well as he knew his own name. 

“Hey,” Piper said softly, walking over to them after greeting Hazel and Nico. “It’s curfew soon, so we’re off. Chiron may have given you a pass, but I’d rather not get eaten by a harpie.” 

Will shuddered. “Yeah they’re horrible,” he agreed. “I’m allowed out if I’m the healer in the infirmary, and they still freak me out.” 

“Are you in the infirmary for Percy’s entire heat?” Frank managed to ask, wincing as the distress pheromones in the air spiked suddenly. 

Will shook his head, swinging his hand around, much to Nico’s obvious annoyance, as the son of Apollo hadn’t let go of his first. “I’m basically on call for Percy and Percy only. I mean, I’ll still be in the infirmary during the day, but Kayla will be the one there no matter what. If Annabeth needs me - and thank you Leo, for that - I’ll be there.” He gave Frank and Jason a serious look. “I swear it. Harpies or no harpies.” 

“You need to sleep Mr. Healer,” Nico growled. “Leave the alphas alone. They are literally biologically made to stand guard over omegas in heat. They’ll survive a few nights without sleep.” 

“Aw, I love when you get all worried about me babe.” 

Piper and Hazel laughed, finally managing to pull Nyssa and Leo away from the bench, and were prodding the arguing children of Hephaestus towards their cabin. Jason understood maybe one word in seven, and that was pushing it. They were on a whole different wavelength. 

“Piper left us some food,” Jason told Frank, gesturing to a bag. There were also bedrolls, but he didn’t think either of them would be able to sleep until they saw for their own eyes Percy was alright. 

Frank smiled, though its edges were strained. “Do you think he knows I’m here?” He asked. 

Jason clapped the other alpha on the shoulder, ignoring the tense muscles under his palm. “Definitely,” he replied instantly. “He knows Nico was going to get you and Hazel, and I mean, we can smell him,” 

Frank glared at him, the big guy clearly still having trouble with Percy’s scent. 

Jason ignored him. “If we can smell him, he can smell us and knows we’re here,” he reminded Frank, echoing Apollo’s words. 

Frank relaxed slightly, but his body language was still on edge. 

“Also,” Jason added, letting go of his friends shoulder to pace once more. He may be more relaxed than Frank was, but barely. He felt like his sanity was hanging on by a thread. 

“What?” Frank said suddenly, cutting into his thoughts. 

Jason grimaced, mumbling an apology. “Leo made some way for Annabeth to contact Will if Percy needs a healer, and added some sort of alarm as well.”

Frank relaxed, just slightly. “At least Annabeth’s with him,” he said softly, falling into a guard position, standing at attention near the Poseidon Cabin. Between him and Jason nothing would be getting to Percy. 

Despite everything Jason laughed, feeling tears come to the corners of his eyes. He felt anxious, on edge, and more worried than he had ever been in his life. And considering he’d lived through a war with Mother Earth herself, that was saying something! But somehow knowing that Annabeth - strong, brilliant, loving Annabeth - was at her omega mate’s side made Jason feel like everything was going to be alright despite the sickly scent in the air, and Will’s obvious worry. 

Even so, he would guard his pack mate’s Cabin with his life until he was out of heat and able to defend himself once more. He moved to stand a metre away from Frank, falling into a guard position that had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember. 

Nothing was getting past them. 

** _###_ **

Will wished his father had stayed longer. 

The god was rare for an Olympian, in that he genuinely tried to spend time with his children. He couldn’t be an actual father to them (he’d learned that lesson long ago) but he visited often enough, especially after the war with Kronos, and knew all of his children fairly well. He knew how to help the slightly shy Austin with stage fright, how to tease Kayla into a better mood, knew that Jonas just wanted someone to play with, and so on. Will himself hadn’t inherited much musical talent (much to his father’s chagrin) but was one of the most talented healers Camp Half Blood had seen in years. 

He knew his father was proud of him. 

His mother was as well, of course, but her pride was easy going and completely natural. She’d be proud of him no matter what he did. She’d put all his artwork on the refrigerator, saved his old tests, and told him how much she loved him constantly.

Getting a god's approval was a bit different, and Will knew to treasure it. 

Still. He was really wishing his father had stuck around. The god had stayed for several hours, during which he’d spoken to all of his children and annoyed his half brother Mr. D until Will had thought the other god would finally give in and drink, before disappearing in a ray of light. But Will wanted his help  _ now _ . 

He’d gone to bed himself, choosing to sleep in the infirmary alongside Kayla. She’d had to wake up to deal with something or another in the small hours of the morning, but had allowed him to sleep in, knowing he was on call in a way himself. They’d all learned to sleep as much as possible when there was the potential need to heal. He’d managed to have a late breakfast with Nico at the dining pavilion before the device in his pocket had vibrated. 

Nico, wonderfully observant boyfriend that he was, had seen the panic in his eyes, and immediately shadow travelled them into the infirmary. Will hadn’t even bothered to thank him before pressing the device, not really knowing what to expect. All he’d got from Leo had been ‘... _ it’s like a pager, and kinda like a phone, but better, and monsters won’t track it cause hey, no satellites, and it’s all in the camp…’  _ Honestly, he was just pleased it hadn’t blown up in his face. That would have been inconvenient, to say the least. 

“Will!” came Annabeth’s voice immediately. 

He looked at the weird object in his hands for a brief second, wanting like… ten of them, before focusing. “Do you need me to come to the Cabin?” he asked immediately, starting to rise. 

He could hear Annabeth sigh. “I hope not,” she replied, “but I’m really not sure.” 

“Talk me through what’s happening,” Will ordered, starting to pace. Nico wisely stayed out of his way, but also didn’t leave the room. He’d never admit it, but he was desperately worried about Percy as well. He’d moved on from his crush on the other boy (much to Will’s obvious pleasure) and had formed a close friendship with him in the years since the Giant War. 

“His fever’s up even more,” she said, voice tight with worry. “It’s hit 40.5”

“The average omega’s temperature will settle around 39-40 degrees, but higher temperatures can happen,” he reminded her, already flipping through one of the books the infirmary kept on alpha and omega physiology. He’d nearly memorised it by this point, but still wanted to make sure he was getting everything right. His father had given it to him, once it had become clear that he’d keep going with healing. He’d also given him a book on rare flesh eating diseases, but that was beside the point. His dad could be weird sometimes. 

She sighed. “I know, but it’s rising at a relatively constant speed now, and doesn't seem to be slowing down.” 

“Look,” Will said. “Dad said he’d come to you in a dream, why don’t you try and get some sleep?” 

He could hear Annabeth swallow. Leo had really made an amazing machine, he’d have to remember to thank him once all this was over. “I’m scared something will happen to him if I do,” she admitted. “He’s barely able to drink anything, and really out of it, even when knotted.” 

“But it’s not quite in the emergency zone for an omega in heat - not quite,” Will replied, trying to keep his voice from betraying how terrified he was. Not quite, but only half a degree off. He’d rather deal with life threatening injuries any day. Percy may not need medical intervention, but it was too close for comfort. And though Will could and would help him in an emergency, it would only make his recovery and future heats more difficult. He really would rather avoid that. “Do you still have those ice packs?” 

He heard a rustle, and presumed she was grabbing them from the cooler Jason had left beside the bed. “Yes, but I didn’t want to do anything with them without checking with you first.” 

Will smiled. “Yeah, I get that,” he said, and he really did. Messing with an omega’s temperature when they were in heat was tricky. “Is he conscious now?” 

“Sleeping,” Annabeth answered, “though not well. He’s in pain.” 

“Where’s he at?” 

“Huh?” 

Will felt himself blush slightly despite himself, and was glad Nico was pretending to read a book. Though considering it was the book on flesh eating diseases Apollo had given Will, he might be thoroughly engrossed. “Is he knotted? Is he going to be awake and needing a knot soon?” 

“Ah,” came the reply. “He should be knotted for another 13 minutes or so, if he keeps to the same schedule.” 

“Alright,” Will ordered, feeling slightly more confident. They could control this. Annabeth was brilliant and would do anything for Percy, and Will himself was one of the best demigod healers there was. Between the two of them they would see Percy through this. “I want you to wrap one of the ice packs in a t-shirt - not a towel that will be too rough for him right now - and put it behind his neck to start with. Is one of those temperature monitors in the bag?” 

“Yes,” she said, “but isn’t it not as accurate?” 

“It’s not,” Will agreed, “but it will be better than nothing. I want you to monitor his temperature constantly when the ice is on, and the in ear one won’t work that well for that.” 

He heard Annabeth rustling around for a moment, speaking gently to Percy as she did so, before the noise settled down. “What am I looking for with his temperature?” She asked. “Isn’t it dangerous for an omega’s temperature to fluctuate too much in heat?” 

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. Nico snorted from his corner, showing that he was indeep eavesdropping. “That’s why you’re going to be monitoring him,” he said soothingly. He could hear the edges of panic in Annabeth’s voice. “When it hits 40 on the monitor take his temperature with the in ear thermometer to get a more accurate reading - if it is at 40 you can take the ice off. Half a degrees change won’t hurt him, not when it’s going down.” 

“What if it doesn’t change though, or if it gets higher?” 

Smart girl. That’s what he would have asked. “You can add one more ice pack,” he said. He wished they could do more, but messing with an omega’s temperature when they were in heat was a dangerous game, and he wasn’t comfortable messing around more then he had to. “Put this one as close as you can to his groin - there’s a big artery there - and same thing, wait for his temperature to come down. If that doesn’t help we’ll have to use more medical intervention.” 

She cursed in ancient greek. 

“It will work Annabeth,” he assured her, though he wasn’t actually sure that it would. “You called before his temperature got too out of hand. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” she demanded again, sounding more panicked. 

“Then we’ll help him and deal with those consequences when they come. Now I need you to do as I said and put the ice pack on the back of his neck. If that works don’t bother calling me back, just focus on Percy. I know you’ll have your hands full.”

“Okay... “ she said, sounding slightly calmer. “Okay, I just… okay.” 

“And Annabeth?”

“Mmmm?” 

“Get some sleep yourself. You’re no use to Percy if you neglect yourself, and my dad wants to talk to you.” 

“Right,” Annabeth said, sounding distracted. Percy made some sort of sound, and Will felt his heart clench. He sounded pitiful. “Thank Will!” 

She hung up the… thing Leo had made, and Will let it fall onto the table. 

He buried his face in his hands, feeling exhausted. He could kill whatever doctor had prescribed Percy suppressants for so long. One more heat and it could have killed him. 

“Hey,” came Nico’s slightly raspy voice. His boyfriend had taken a while to get through the voice changes that had come with puberty, but his voice had finally settled in a deep rasp, and Will loved it. He also loved that Nico (after a growth spurt) was nearly his height, mainly because he knew Nico was happy to not be so short anymore. Will suspected there was another growth spurt coming, considering how much his boyfriend could eat. Oh well - he was perfectly fine with Nico ending up taller than him, and knew that Nico would love being one of the taller demigods in their group. 

“Hey yourself,” he said back, moving his hands away from his face. Nico smiled at him softly. 

“Come on,” Nico ordered, prodding him towards a bed to sit. Will allowed himself to be manhandled without complaint. “It’s not your fault, you know that right?” 

Will leaned against Nico, lacing their hands together. “I know,” he said. “Really, I do, I just wish I’d realised he was on suppressants sooner.”

“You assumed he had his heats when he was away from camp,” Nico pointed out logically. 

Will grinned, though it wasn’t fully happy. “I shouldn't have,” he said. “I’m a healer - I should have asked sooner. If I had…” 

Nico shook their interlocked hands. “You’re helping him now,” he pointed out. “And he’s going to be fine. It’s Percy. And I mean, I can quite literally tell when someone’s near death. Percy isn’t.” 

Will sighed, thinking over possibilities in his head. It was moments like this when he really despised his ADHD. 

Nico slapped the back of his head. “Stop that,” he ordered. “Not your fault.” 

Will held up both hands in surrender. “Okay, okay! I’m not blaming myself, I promise!” 

Nico looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t push him. “You need to eat,” he said instead, changing the subject abruptly. “You’ll be no good to Percy if you’re starving when he comes out of heat and needs you.” 

Will grimaced. He really wasn’t hungry, but knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be denied. Nico was a bottomless pit  _ and _ Italian. He firmly believed most things in life could be cured with food. He was usually correct. “It isn’t lunch yet,” he pointed out, even as he allowed his still shorter boyfriend to drag him out of the infirmary. 

“Piper always has snacks,” Nico said, not daunted in the slightest. “And I mean… I can literally shadow travel just outside of camp to a convenience store or something.” 

Will shrugged. “Fair enough.” 

Nico stopped pulling him along when they reached the cabins, dropping to sit underneath a tree beside Piper and Leo. Rachel had joined them, and the three were playing some sort of card game. From the looks on Leo and Piper’s faces, Rachel was winning. Hazel was watching them with a bemused expression, an open book in her lap. It looked like something in Latin to Will. 

“...still say you’re cheating,” Leo mumbled grumpily, throwing down a card. 

“How?” Rachel asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“You are  _ literally _ an oracle!” 

“It doesn’t work like that though!”

Ignoring the arguing duo, Piper put her card down. “Hey,” she said in greeting. 

“Do you have food?” Nico asked immediately, not bothering with things like common courtesy. Piper wordlessly handed him a bag of candy. Hazel glared at her brother in disapproval for eating candy before lunch, a look which Nico expertly ignored. 

Will looked from it, to Piper, then to Nico. “You’re going to end up with so many cavities,” he sighed. Nico didn’t bother replying. “How are things here?” 

Piper frowned. “They’re getting more tense,” she explained, nodding towards Jason and Frank. The two alpha’s were still in position guarding Cabin Three, and didn’t look to be moving anytime soon. 

Will exhaled noisily. “I just spoke with Annabeth, thanks by the way Leo, and he’s not doing too great.” 

Leo and Rachel abandoned their argument, putting their cards down. Piper did as well, looking relieved the game was over. “No problemo,” Leo replied. “But praise me later. What’s going on?” 

Will would have flushed under all the attention if he was one to get embarrassed. But since he wasn’t, he just blinked. “His fever’s really high, within half a degree of needing medical intervention, and Annabeth says he’s still having trouble keeping anything down.” 

Nico, having already heard this, kept eating his candy, confident in his assumption that Percy would be fine. Leo, Rachel, and Piper however all looked worried. Hazel less so, as she seemed to trust Nico’s judgement when someone was injured or ill, what with him literally able to sense when someone was close to death, but still looked worried. 

“How much longer does he have left?” Hazel asked, looking up at Will. 

Will shrugged. “Heats are usually about three days long, so he’ll probably be out of it later tomorrow night or early the next morning,” he replied. 

“Probably,” Piper said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest and not looking impressed. 

Rachel didn’t either, but didn’t say anything. 

Will shrugged. “97% of omega’s are in heat for three days,” he explained, quoting from the book his dad had given him. “That’s a pretty big number, but still, could be longer with the withdrawal.” 

Rachel’s scowl deepened, and she lay down on the grass with an angry sigh. Piper lay down beside her, but without the sigh. Leo looked like he wanted to join them. 

“Is there anything we can do?” he asked softly, a line of worry between his dark brows. 

Hazel, who had gone over to sit beside Nico and sneak some of the candy, looked up, watching Will’s face carefully. 

“Honestly, just stay around here. He may not know it, but he definitely considers ya’ll to be pack,” he said, ignoring Nico’s smirk when his Southern accent appeared. “He won’t be mentally with it enough to realise it right now, but having your scents around will actually be a massive help.” 

“How so?” Hazel asked. She’d learned so much since being reborn in this century, but there was still a lot she didn’t know. 

Will shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “Omega’s and alphas have strong senses of smell, especially when their instincts are up like Percy’s are right now. Having you guys around, having your scents around, will help keep him calm subconsciously. I mean, you’ll have to go to your cabins tonight, but it’ll help.” He turned to the two alphas, feeling concerned about them as well. “How are you two doing?” he called. 

Jason managed a half hearted shrug, though neither he nor Frank moved from their position. Will didn’t think they’d be able to. 

Frank grimaced. “I will literally hide his suppressants if he tries to take them again. His scent is just wrong right now.” 

Jason snorted. “Same. I mean… Will, are you sure he doesn’t need more medical help? He smells so sick.”

Will managed a small smile, walking closer to the alphas so they didn’t have to shout across to him. The others, clearly sensing how tense Jason and Frank were, didn’t follow, though Will knew they were watching closely. 

“I know you don’t want to interfere,” Frank said in a tight voice, “but is there anything you can do to make this easier on him?”

Will shook his head. “Not without making things worse in the long run,” he explained, though he had already told this to the Roman alphas. He didn’t mind though. Their instincts must be going nuts. “Do you two need anything though? You’ve been standing here for over 24 hours now, and have awhile to go still.” 

“No,” Jason said, looking slightly startled at his own endurance. “Piper and Hazel have been bringing us food and water, but I think we could guard him through heat even without that.” 

Frank managed a nod, though the big guy still looked unhappy. Will couldn’t even imagine what Percy’s scent was telling them. “We’re good,” he confirmed. “I did some research when I presented, and ummm, my dad talked to me a bit.” 

Jason blinking, momentarily looking less worried, as he imagined what Mars would look like giving his son The Talk. He shuddered. 

“That must have been interesting,” Will said diplomatically. 

Frank smiled ever so slightly. “You could say that. But basically alphas are able to guard omegas on their pack while they’re in heat without food, water, or sleep, with no problems. We’ll be fine, just worried.” 

Jason’s frown deepened. “Promise Will, we’re both fine. Percy though…” he trailed off, exchanging a meaningful look with Frank before looking back to Will, meeting his eyes seriously. “I think it’s going to be a long recovery for him after this.”

Will closed his eyes. “I know.” 

** _###_ **

Annabeth was dreaming, she knew that much. Percy had passed out after she’d used the toy to knot him the last time, and she’d barely managed to get some nectar into him. He was beginning to fade, and despite knowing there was a healer at the ready, she was terrified. His temperature was so high, and when he wasn’t in the throws of heat he was in far too much pain. It had been getting progressively worse as well. The first night he’d been able to talk to her while knotted, let her know how much he appreciated her, how good he felt… but as his fever rose he’d seemed to become more of a slave to his hormones, and now she was lucky to get a word out of him. She knew it wouldn’t always be this bad, and truth be told she’d enjoyed herself in the beginning, when he was aware and looked at her with so much love in his eyes, but now she was just worried. 

Will’s advice with the ice packs had helped, but only just, bringing his temperature down to 40.2 and staying there. She was still terrified he was going to get worse. 

She’d eaten herself, though she hadn’t been hungry, and settled into a light sleep with Percy held tightly against her. She refused to become weak herself, and therefore unable to help her suffering boyfriend. 

“Annabeth.” 

She looked round, realising she was standing in the middle of a beautifully made temple facing the sea, with a mountain at her back. It was windy, and the smell of salt and wildflowers was in the air. She smelled something else as well, but couldn’t place it. 

“Annabeth.” 

“My Lord Apollo,” she said, startled, bowing to the god. Apollo was looking at her with a kind look on his beautiful face, sitting on the steps of the temple with a golden lyre in hand, wearing a greek  _ chiton _ . 

He snorted. “Don’t bother with that,” he ordered. “He’s going to be alright.” 

Annabeth blinked. 

He smiled. “Annabeth, Percy is going to be fine. You’re helping him more than you know.” 

She felt herself tearing up despite herself. She wanted Apollo to be his normal - slightly annoying - self, not this kind and calm version. She was sure she was conversing with Apollo the Healer, and it made her uncomfortable. Apollo acting like an adult was throwing her off, and she was sure he was doing it on purpose. 

“I feel useless,” she admitted, not able to stay silent when the god looked at her with impossibly blue eyes, as clear as the sky above them. “Like he would be better off with an alpha helping.” 

Apollo actually laughed, putting down his lyre to lean his forearms on his knees. “Annabeth, you being a beta is exactly what he needs right now! An alpha would be so obsessed with his scent that they may notice something’s wrong too late. You’re focused on him completely, not your own pleasure, not knotting him, not getting him pregnant, just him and his pleasure and safety.” 

She blushed. It was true, but to hear it put that way was still odd. 

“Now,” Apollo continued, standing and stretching in the sunlight. She remembered how, back when she’d first seen the god after rescuing Nico and Bianca, she’d thought him to be incredibly attractive. She still thought so of course, because Apollo  _ was _ incredibly attractive, but she kept thinking about dark hair against tanned skin, and Percy’s eyes, looking up at her so trustingly even in the throws of heat. 

“He’s not going to get through this easily,” Apollo finished. 

Annabeth blinked, annoyed at herself for becoming so distracted. 

Apollo rolled his eyes at her, as though knowing where her thoughts had gone. She refused to blush, and pushed past the slight feeling of embarrassment. “Should I get Will?” She asked.

Apollo smiled. “No,” he answered immediately, “though I appreciate that you thought of him first, he’s an amazing healer, isn’t he? But you won’t need him until Percy’s out of heat. You’ll be able to keep him safe and as comfortable as possible. As long as you can stay alert you can keep him well enough.” 

She grimaced. _ Well enough  _ wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted him to be  _ well _ . 

“Sorry kid,” Apollo said as though he could read her thoughts, “that’s the best you’re going to get this heat. And he’ll have a bitch of a recovery ahead of him, I’m sorry to say. Whoever invented suppressants should be shot.” He twirled an arrow that had suddenly appeared in his hand, the gold weapon creating reflections on the marble columns of the temple. 

“Honestly, yeah,” Annabeth agreed. “What can I do though? I’ve managed to cool him down a bit, but it’s not enough! He’s barely conscious at this point, he can’t eat, can’t drink…” 

“Give him this,” the god said, passing her a vial, the arrow suddenly gone. “It will help his temperature stay stable. It won’t fix it, but it will stop it from rising. It will also settle his stomach a bit and let him drink some nectar. I wouldn’t bother with food right now, and just go for small sips of water.” 

She grasped the vial tightly, realising she had no pockets. She was dressed in a white greek  _ peplos _ , decorated along the edges with intricate gold embroidery. At this point she was just glad she wasn’t naked. Normally if she had a dream she ended up wearing whatever she’d fallen asleep in. In this case that was nothing at all. She suspected she had Apollo to thank for that. 

“Is there anything else I can do, anything at all?” 

He gave her a pitying look. “No,” he replied. “He has to purge the last of the medication from his body, and there’s no easy way to do that. All you can do is manage his temperature and make sure he knows you’re there.”

Annabeth felt tears burn her eyes. She hated that Percy had to go through this, hated that he was in so much pain. She would do  _ anything _ to take it away from him. 

Suddenly there was a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up. 

Apollo was looking down at her, a kind look on his face that reminded her of Artemis when she looked at one of her younger hunters. “Annabeth. He will get through this, and you will both be stronger for it. Promise. I’ve also given Will something that will help him after he’s out of heat. He’ll know what to do with it.” 

She smiled slightly, before looking down. She was so worried, even the literal god of healing wasn’t able to calm her down… though it could be that he was talking like an actual god and not a teenager that was throwing her off. Serious Apollo was so weird. 

He grinned mischievously, as though knowing what she was thinking, before letting go of her chin, meandering back over to where he’d put his golden lyre. The scent in the air was getting stronger, and Annabeth realised it was frankincense. 

“And here,” came Apollo’s voice, dim as she was beginning to wake, feeling Percy stir fitfully against her. “This will keep you going.” 

She opened her eyes, feeling as though she could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. “Thank you Apollo,” she murmured, knowing she had him to thank for her newfound vigor, before turning to focus on Percy.

He was moving in her arms weakly, whimpering softly. She leaned down to kiss him, the angle awkward, murmuring under her breath. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, and that she would never leave. He made another soft noise, eyes opening slightly. 

“Annabeth?” he mumbled, voice weak. 

“It’s me baby,” she crooned. “I won’t leave you, I promise, I love you so so much.” 

He looked at her tiredly, lines of pain on his pale face. His skin was normally so tanned it was disconcerting to see him look so wan. “Love you too,” he whispered. “Annabeth… it hurts…” he trailed off, moving as slightly and gasping in pain. It broke her heart to see more tears filling his eyes. 

“I know Percy,” she said, feeling like crying herself. Even in Tartarus he hadn’t looked this terrible. “Apollo gave me something to help you,” she said, showing him the blue vial. She didn’t think he really was able to concentrate on it from the way his fever bright eyes darted around, unable to focus on anything. “Can you drink it, please? It will help you.” 

He let out a weak sob, keening in pain. “I… I don’t…” he trailed off again, and Annabeth was worried he was falling unconscious. 

“Percy?” she whispered, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She didn’t bother to brush them away. They were both a mess, completely naked and covered in sweat, slick, and lube. She was just happy he hadn’t thrown up on them, considering there was no way she’d be able to get him cleaned up properly right now. 

He let out another sob, writhing on the bed. She’d taken out the toy just before he’d woken up, and she prayed to any god that was listening that he didn’t need another knot again so soon. He needed to rest. 

“Please Percy, for me, please,” she begged. “I know you don’t want to, but there’s barely anything in this,” she cajoled, showing him the vial again. It was small, barely the size of her pinky finger, filled with bright blue liquid. “It will help you, I promise. That way it can be just us and no one else in here,” she added, knowing it was true. If he didn’t take it she was sure she would have to call Will - his fever would be too dangerous otherwise. 

That managed to catch his attention. Even in the throws of heat he knew he didn’t want anyone but her around. “Kay,” he gasped, moving around on the damp bed, desperate to escape the pain of a heat gone wrong. 

“Thank you baby,” she whispered, pressing more kissed to his face, running her free hand over his body. He leaned into her touch, whimpering and rocking against her. She fought the urge to sob. He just couldn’t get a break! She’d done the research, and knew the suppressants were messing him up more than she’d expected. He was supposed to have longer before the urge to be knotted overtook him again, more time to rest and to eat. Instead his body was filled with too many hormones, and hadn’t allowed him more than 15 minutes rest since this started. She honestly didn’t know how much more he could physically take, and was terrified of hurting him. 

“For you,” he managed to whisper, meeting her eyes for a moment before another wave forced him to throw his head back, gasping. She unstopped the vial with shaking hands, moving to hold him slightly upright so she could tip it into his mouth. He swallowed easily, before turning his face into the crook of her neck, resting his far too hot forehead on her shoulder. He rocked against her, though at this point he was unable to get fully hard, desperate and completely overcome. 

She held him tightly, giving him as much comfort as she could, and whispered in his ear how much she loved him, before moving to grab the smallest toy she’d bought. It was a fine line, biologically omega’s needed to be knotted while in heat, but at this point she would hurt him if she used a larger toy. He’d loved the feeling at the beginning, but the heat was too violent to continue. She managed to experiment a bit, and found a toy that while unlikely to hurt him, and would trick his brain into thinking he’d been knotted. 

It had been a last minute purchase (the owner of the store had warned her it could be too small for an omega in the throws of heat) but she’d bought it anyway. 

Thank the gods. 

She eased it into Percy after adding even more lube, being as gentle as she possibly could. He gasped into her neck and rocked feebly against it. He was saying something that Annabeth couldn’t hear, but he was more relaxed now.

She kissed the parts of his face she could reach, still crying silently even as she hugged him close and showered him with words of love. 

She just wanted him to be okay. 

** _###_ **

“How are they still so alert?” Hazel asked, staring at their boyfriends curiously. 

Piper shrugged, scowling down at her homework in consternation. She loved leaving essays until the last possible moment, and they loved coming to pounce on her and bury her in research. “Biology,” Piper finally said, giving up on the paper for the time being. As long as she passed she was happy. “They’ll crash when Percy’s out of heat and on the road to recovery, but I’m pretty sure they literally can’t leave him alone right now.” 

“I don’t think they’ve moved for three hours,” Hazel said, chin propped on her hand. Piper moved to sit behind her, pulling Hazel’s beautiful hair out of its ponytail so she could plait it. 

Leo, who had finally managed to detach himself from whatever he and Nyssa had been fiddling with for the better half of a day, grunted. “They haven’t,” he said. “It must suck to be an alpha. Or an omega.” 

“I’d rather be them then Percy,” Piper said. “Will only looks this worried when something’s actually wrong, and even Kayla’s looking a bit antsy.” 

Hazel snorted, though was still eyeing the two alphas nervously. Piper knew this all must be even odder for her then it was to them. She’d learned a lot, but was still a child of the 40’s, where those with secondary genders (especially omegas) had kept things under wraps. 

“He talked to Annabeth again a bit ago,” Nico said, stolling over with his hands in his pockets. 

Piper raised a perfect eyebrow. “Annabeth was scared enough to call  _ again _ !?” she demanded incedulously. 

From their positions near the doors both Frank and Jason turned to look at them. Hazel sighed. “Come on,” she ordered, pulling away from Piper, her long hair staying mostly in the french braid Piper had been working on. “Let’s have this conversation closer to those two so they don’t burst a blood vessel.” 

Nico snorted, but obliged, tucking his little sister’s arm through his. 

“Annabeth called again?” Jason asked once they were closer, voice tight. Piper smiled at her boyfriend, though made no move to comfort him. She could tell she wouldn't be able to help. This was something he had to do. Hazel could clearly sense the same thing, as she sat on the grass near Cabin Three without bothering to great Frank with her normal peck on the lips. 

Nico nodded, allowing Hazel to pull him down as well. “He’s, well, he’s not okay,” Nico said, eyeing the two alphas. “Lord Apollo came to her in a dream, gave her something that could help so Will’s a bit more relaxed.” He tilted his head to the side, shaggy dark hair falling into his eyes. Piper, as always, felt the need to force him to get a haircut. “How’s his scent?” 

Frank made a face, and Jason’s expression turned painfully worried. 

Piper winced. “Thank bad?” 

Frank nodded. “He smells sick, and like he’s in distress.” 

Jason made a noise of agreement. “It’s pretty bad, but hasn’t actually gotten worse for a few hours.” 

“That was probable after Apollo,” Nico said. 

Jason nodded in agreement, looking like he’d be willing to dedicate all his prayers to the god from now on. Piper understood the sentiment. She hated not being able to do more to help her friends. Annabeth must be going out of her mind with worry. 

“Do you want us to stay?” she asked, desperately wanting to help them and Percy both, and not sure how. Jason and Frank wouldn’t leave their positions, and it wasn’t like she could go into Cabin Three and do anything. At the moment she’d just be an unwelcome intrusion, and she would never do that to her friends. 

Jason and Frank exchanged a quick look. 

“Please do,” Frank said, sounding surprised she’d even asked. “Usually we can’t smell you guys cause your beta’s, but we can now, and that means Percy can as well.”

Jason smiled slightly, seeing where Frank’s thoughts had gone. “Maybe we can convince Chiron to let you sleep out here as well,” he mused. “Percy's not doing well, and Will did mention that having people he thinks of as pack around helps.” 

Piper glanced at Leo, Nico, and Hazel, who all seemed to be in silent agreement. There was no way they’d be leaving, not now. 

“I’ll go talk to Chiron,” she said, pecking Jason on the cheek. “I’m sure I’ll be able to convince him.”

Leo laughed. “Dude, just use your charmspeak if he says no.” 

Hazel hit him on the arm. “I’m sure Chiron is as worried about Percy as we are,” she said primly. “Piper won’t need to do that.”

Leo fell onto the grass, acting as though he was mortally wounded. Hazel ignored him with the ease of long practise. 

Piper laughed despite the tense situation, always amused by Leo. Hazel was as well, considering how much her lips were twitching. Even Jason and Frank looked slightly more at ease, though Piper was sure that wouldn’t last. She waved at them, before turning towards the Big House. She didn’t know if her, Nico, Hazel and Leo being there (and maybe they could get Rachel and Will?) would help Percy, but she would be damned if she’d let the opportunity to help even a bit pass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea that Nico was the short little pipsqueak for ages, then had some massive growth spurt that left him around the same height as everyone, then one more that leaves him like… super tall. I knew a kid like that and my little headcanon for Nico is that he's like that. Probably still a beanpole tho
> 
> As you may have guessed, I’ve changed this to a three chaptered fic. I wanted all the chapters to be around the same length, and this part was slowly creeping up and up. The last bit may be a bit shorter, but I'm really enjoying writing this, so who knows! I've also got a page dedicated to little ideas for this little AU of mine, so let me know if you'd like to see more, OR if you have any ideas/something you'd like to see. 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought! Reading your comments quite literally makes my day, and I was a bit nervous to post this, as I’ve never really written A/B/O smut before and know it can be an iffy area for people. I’d really love to know what you think! 
> 
> Ta ta! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this absolute fluff fest! On to the final chapter, AKA the single fluffiest thing I have ever written. :)

Annabeth nearly sobbed in relief when Percy woke up, staring up at her with bloodshot eyes. He looked exhausted, but for the first time in three days he was looking at her completely clearly, not blinded by the haze of heat and fever. 

“Hey,” he croaked, shivering in her grasp. 

“Hey,” she said back, hugging him tightly. She’d managed to keep herself fed and had slept pretty regularly (knowing that if she passed out Percy would be in serious trouble) but Percy was a wreck. She’d barely managed to keep him hydrated, and food had been out of the question. The only reason she hadn’t needed to have Will come after a day was by begging him to have some nectar, and later because of Will’s advice and Apollo’s gift. 

He shivered again, burrowing against her weakly. “Why’s it so cold?” he asked, voice barely audible. 

She immediately pulled a blanket over him, rubbing his back even as she reached for the ever present thermometer. “You have a pretty bad fever baby,” she said. “It’s coming down now. Will warned us about this, remember?” 

Despite how horrible he must have been feeling, he laughed slightly. “I barely remember anything,” he admitted. He looked up at her, face pale under his perpetual tan, with dark circles under his eyes. “But I remember you. You kept me from losing it. I can’t ever thank you enough…” he trailed off, brilliant eyes filling with tears. She kissed them away, pulling the thermometer out of his ear after glancing at the read out. Lower, but still not low enough.

“Do you want Will to come now, or do you want to get into the bath first?” 

Percy blinked at her in adorable confusion. “Huh?” 

“Apollo came to me when I was asleep. He gave Will some sort of medicine to put in a bath, said that will help. But you have to let Will examine you. It was… I was really close to asking him to come a couple of times,” she admitted. 

Percy snuggled into the blankets some more, still shivering. “I don’t think I can move yet,” he admitted. “Everything’s just too much.” 

She kissed him again. “Alright. I’ll call Will,” she promised. She pressed the button on the machine Leo had given her (thank you again Leo), and settled back to wait, gently coaxing Percy to take small sips of water. He didn’t want to, that much was obvious, but she knew he was dehydrated and had too try. 

“All done?” Came Will’s voice almost immediately. She knew he’d been counting down the hours, just as she had. 

“Yup, see you soon?” 

There was no answer, and Annabeth put down Leo’s gift with a snort. Knowing Will he’d probably dropped his end and would be in the Cabin at any moment. 

“How are you both feeling?” Will asked, slipping into the cabin several seconds later, proving her correct. 

Annabeth smiled at him. “I’m fine,” she assured him honestly. She was tired yes, and to be completely honest her hands were rather sore, but she was okay. Percy on the other hand…

Will spared her a quick searching glance, as though trying to see if she was telling the truth, before sitting on the bed beside them, attention completely on the son of Poseidon. “I know you won’t want me to touch you,” he said, “so I’ll keep this quick, alright.”

Percy nodded tiredly, knowing better than to argue. 

“Any unexpected pain anywhere?” Will asked, taking Percy’s pulse as he spoke. He put down Percy’s wrist when he was done, before putting both hands near his neck, prodding gently. 

“No,” Percy whispered, tilting his head back to give better access. Annabeth blushed when the hickeys she’d left on Percy’s neck came into view. Will, thankfully, acted as though he didn’t notice them beyond a brief smirk. 

“Tell me the complete truth now - I want to compare it to after you take a bath with the medicine my dad left and we get you good and drugged - how are you feeling? What hurts?” 

Percy stared at him for a long moment, looking anxious. Will smiled slightly, but even Annabeth could tell he wasn’t going to budge. He didn’t want to make Percy feel uncomfortable, but he also had to be able to treat him properly. 

Percy, apparently, realised this as well. “My head’s killing me,” he admitted. “And I just kind of ache everywhere, like I’ve been really sick or pushed myself too hard. I still feel like I could throw up as well, but I don’t know if that’s from the headache or something else.” 

“Do you need to examine him more?” Annabeth asked gently. “I don’t think I hurt him, but I’m not exactly an expert.” 

Percy flushed bright red, giving her a comically betrayed expression. 

Will laughed at them both. “Any bleeding?” he asked bluntly. “And Percy, I know you’re sore down there. But is it sharp pain, or more dull throbbing?” 

“No bleeding,” Annabeth confirmed. She’d been paranoid about hurting him, and made a point to check often. 

“A dull throbbing I suppose,” Percy finally answered, voice nothing more than an embarrassed squeak. 

“How’s the back pain?” Will asked.

Percy tilted his head in confusion. 

“Percy,” Will said, a bit of laughter in his tone. “Omega or not, you can’t have that much penatative sex without feeling pain afterwards, especially not when your heat was so messed up.” 

“It hurts,” he said softly. “A lot. I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk.” 

Annabeth winced in sympathy. She hated how hard this was for him, and desperately wanted to take away his pain. “How about that bath now?” She asked. “Unless you think he needs more of an examination?” She asked, looking at Will. 

He shook his blond head. “Your fever’s coming down a bit,” he said. “And I’ll get an IV set up in the bath - don’t give me that look you’re dehydrated and too sick to keep the amount of water you need down - that will help a lot.” He stood, stretching idly. Annabeth envied how relaxed he seemed, even though she knew logically he’d been beside himself with worry. “Do you want me to help you to the bath, or would you prefer Jason and Frank to?” 

Annabeth looked down at Percy, waiting for his answer. She and Will could get him into the bath, of that she was sure, but she also knew having two alphas he thought of as packmates would help him could be invaluable to his mental state. 

“Jason and Frank,” Percy said quickly, wincing as he moved. Some more tears leaked out of his eyes, and Annabeth gently brushed them away, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from reacting. He’d only feel worse if he saw how worried she was.

Will smiled. “I’ll go get them, and some supplies,” he said. “That will give you time to put on more than a blanket girlie,” he grinned. Annabeth threw a pillow at him. She was covered by the sheet mostly, and had spent so much time naked over the past few days she didn’t really care,  _ and _ Will was a healer. He’d seen nearly all of them in some interesting states at this point. She had her leggings floating around somewhere though… and one of Percy’s t-shirts would be more comfortable than her hoodie. She was sure he’d want to steal that from her after his bath anyway, wanting her scent around him. 

“Will?” Percy said, voice getting progressively more and more hoarse. “Thanks man.”

Will grinned, looking just like his father for a moment. “No worries man. Honestly. I inherited healing and archery from dad, and I love being able to use them both. I did not, however, get any of his musical ability. Like, at all. He still pouts about it sometimes.”

“Still,” Percy said, eyelids drooping. 

“Can he sleep?” Annabeth asked, watching Percy in concern. Will gave her a studious look, as though reconsidering whether or not he needed to examine her as well. 

“Sure,” he said. “But I want him awake for at least the start of the bath. I want to know how he feels, how much Dad’s potion medicine thing is helping.” 

“Fair enough,” Annabeth responded. “Now get out, I want to get dressed.” 

Will rolled his eyes, but sauntered from the room, mumbling about IV’s and needles under his breath. 

“I just need to get dressed, all right?” She said to a drowsy Percy. He nodded, but looked so woebegone all Annabeth wanted to do was gather him back in her arms. But she wanted him better more, so she slipped out from under the blankets, thankful she’d taken the time to fold her clothing neatly in the corner of the cabin. She pulled her leggings on, not bothering with underwear, before putting on a comfortable cotton bra. Percy watched her, apparently not wanting her out of his sight. She grabbed one of his t-shirts to put on, a blue one with white writing saying “SAVE THE WHALES” with some wave designs, before coming back and kneeling beside the bed, stroking long hair away from Percy’s face. 

“Do you want to put a swimsuit on or something? Will’s going to need to check on you and put the IV in, and I don’t know whether or not you’ll want Jason and Frank around when you’re naked.” None of them would care if Percy  _ was _ completely naked - Will wouldn’t even blink, and Jason and Frank were alphas protecting an omega they thought of as a brother. Nudity wouldn’t bother them, if they even noticed. Also, they were Greek (even Jason at this point). Nudity was par for the course. And considering what she’d seen at the Roman Baths… no. Nudity was not an issue unless Percy was uncomfortable with it. 

He made a face, as though he hadn’t considered that possibility. “Yeah, please,” he finally said. 

She grabbed the ones she’d brought over (having anticipated his response), short dark blue swim briefs he used when swimming long distances, and carefully helped him out of the blankets. He immediately started shivering almost violently, and she moved them up his legs as quickly as possible. He winced when he lifted himself so she could pull them over his hips, a gasp of pain escaping him. She apologised quietly, before bundling him back into the blanket. “I’m going to start running the bath, alright?” 

He nodded, pulling her down for a kiss first. She smiled against his lips. They were chapped and dry, but it felt oh so good. “Thanks again,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she responds instantly, tempted to stay with him in the warm bed, but knowing he would recover faster in water, and that his health superseded her wants. 

She started the bath, taking the brief moment to send a prayer to Poseidon. She didn’t know if he could help, or if he was even listening, but it wouldn’t hurt. 

Bath running, she walked back into the main area of the cabin. Percy had fallen into a restless sleep, much to her relief. She cleaned up some of the mess for lack of a better thing to do, before a knock on the door interrupted her and she moved to let in Will, Jason, and Frank. 

** _###_ **

Frank felt his shoulder’s relax as though a string had been cut, and saw Jason relax as well, releasing a large breath. The scent in the air was still strong, still carried the undercurrent of pain and stress, but the heat pheromones were gone, leaving just the scent of distressed omega behind. It still sent his instincts into overdrive, but he felt like he had some breathing room now, whereas before he hadn’t. 

Will came out of the cabin, a worried look on his face. 

“How’s he doing?” Jason asked softly. It was still early in the morning, and the others were sprawled out asleep under a tree and took no notice of the conversation going on at the entrance to Cabin Three. 

Will shrugged. “He’s going to be fine,” he said, going over to where he’d left a bag full of healing supplies on the table near the basketball net. He picked it up, before approaching Frank and Jason again. “Wanna come help?” 

Jason visibly perked up. “Is he alright with that?” he asked worriedly. 

Will smiled slightly. “Yeah I asked him. He’s pretty out of it, and having you two around will help him.” His smile faded, and his expression turned businesslike. “We have to get him into a bath, and that will hurt him,” he explained. “He’s in a lot of pain right now, and his fever is still too high for my liking.” He mumbled something more under his breath that Frank assumed to be about supresscents, and Frank decided not to comment.

“Understood,” he said instead. 

Jason nodded as well. Their instincts were still ruling their thoughts, and they knew Percy’s would therefore be as well. They just wanted to help, and make sure he was alright. 

Will rubbed him temples, before smiling cheerily again. He was good at that, at putting on a calm facade so his patients didn’t see him worried. “OK, let’s go,” he said, opening the door and allowing Frank and Jason to proceed him into the cabin. 

“Hey,” Jason said, going over to embrace Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked surprisingly alert, but there were tight lines of worry around her eyes and mouth as she hugged Jason back. She pulled away first, giving Frank a quick hug as well, standing on her toes to do so. She was tall for a girl, but Frank made almost everybody look short. 

“Hey you two,” she sighed, “you doing okay?” 

Frank nodded. “We’re good, just worried about him,” he said. 

Jason nodded in agreement, going to stand near Percy. “Hey man,” he said gently. Frank glanced over, looking Percy up and down. He’d clearly been woken up by them coming in, and looked far too fragile in bed. When they’d first met Frank had thought Percy was the most impressive demigod he’d ever seen, and that hadn’t changed. Even now, pale, weak and smelling like a distressed omega, Frank thought Percy could take on the world if need be. 

But he didn’t need to. That’s what he and Jason were for, as well as the rest of their little pack. Not to mention Annabeth, who Frank was sure could defeat a God if it meant keeping her boyfriend safe. 

“Hey,” Percy responded softly, voice weak. “Sorry guys,” he continued. “I know you wouldn’t have wanted to spend three days standing around.” 

Jason gently sat down on the bed beside him, putting a hand on his arm. Frank came over as well, sitting at the foot of the bed and put a hand on Percy’s blanketed calf. He’d never been interested in Percy, and knew Jason hadn’t either, but also knew that they’d all take comfort in physical touch right now. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Frank insisted. “At all.” 

Percy just smiled, looking sickly and exhausted. Frank exchanged a worried look with his fellow alpha. He’d never seen Percy look this terrible. Jason smiled, though the expression was forced. 

“Bath’s ready,” Will said, coming out of the small bathroom. “Let’s go Percy.” 

“Do you want Annabeth to help you, or can I carry you?” Frank asked seriously. The scent was making his brain shudder to a halt. All he wanted to do, all he was capable of doing, was helping his friend. Jason stood and hovered, one hand still on Percy’s arm in silent support. 

“If you don’t mind,” Percy said, voice painfully weak. 

Frank smiled. “Not at all,” he replied honestly. He and Jason exchanged another look, knowing moving Percy was going to make the omega feel worse and hating that they would have to cause him pain. 

“You’re not walking anywhere today,” Will ordered bluntly, finished setting up his supplies in the bathroom. “You’ll risk hurting yourself more. It’s not worth it, especially not when their instincts basically demand they take care of you. I mean...” he gestured at Frank and Jason with a cheeky grin. “Take advantage of this Percy.” 

Annabeth laughed, though Frank could tell she was trying to keep things light for the sake of her boyfriend. “Come up,” she ordered. “Let’s get you up.” 

“Bring the blanket,” Will ordered. “I don’t want you to get too cold too fast. Your temperature control’s messed right now,” he finished, sounding annoyed. 

Frank gently slipped his arms underneath Percy’s legs and upper back after exchanging a look with Jason over who would carry him, being as careful as possible. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he ordered. 

Percy nodded. “I mean, it’s not like I can just lie here all day,” he pointed out. 

Annabeth snorted. “No, but still. Don’t be all brave right now, you don’t have to.” 

Jason grinned cheekily, showing why he was Leo’s best friend. “And bro, we can literally smell if you’re stressed, remember? So no lying to us right now.” 

Frank lifted slowly, letting the older demigod adjust, before straightening with Percy cradled in his arms. Jason fussed with his blankets, while Will and Annabeth looked on nervously. 

Percy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m okay,” he assured them, voice cracking. He winced. “Really, I mean it hurts, but I’m okay.” 

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, grey eyes full of worry. “You’ve been really sick Percy,” she said softly, biting her lower lip for a moment. “Let us take care of you, please.” 

He smiled at her. “Well, if you insist,” he said jokingly, though it fell somewhat flat considering the phermoes in the air had spiked when Frank had moved Percy, and they could all see the lines of pain around his eyes. Jason moved ahead to hold the door open, while Will fiddled with an IV near the bath. While they’d been talking he’d somehow mounted the IV bag on the wall, and had an array of equipment laid out. 

Percy made a face when he saw it. 

Will ignored him, long used to dealing with stubborn demigods. 

Once they got to the bath Jason and Annabeth began divesting him of the blanket, somehow managing to ignore the violent shivers that started once Percy’s bare skin was exposed to the air, before Frank lowered him carefully into the water. The tight line of pain on Percy’s face immediately softened, and he let out a soft sigh. 

“Better?” 

Percy turned his head slightly to look at Will. “So much better,” he said earnestly. “I’m going to live here now.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Arm.” 

He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before lifting his right arm out of the bath with a slight pout. Frank was confused for a moment before he saw Will holding a thick needle. 

Jason made a small noise from the other side of the bath, still holding the blanket. Percy, being Percy, immediately turned his attention to the son of Zeus. “Scared of a little needle Grace?” 

Jason rolled his eyes, though Frank knew he was just as happy to see Percy have a bit more life to him. “I just don’t like them man,” he admitted easily. 

Percy smiled, ignoring what Will was doing to the back of his hand. “You have  _ literally _ been stabbed Jason,” Percy pointed out. “And a little needle freaks you out?” 

Jason shrugged. Frank could tell he was pleased to have distracted Percy, at least somewhat. Will was putting some sort of dressing on the IV to keep it in place, attaching various lines to the tube. 

“Keep that dry,” Will ordered. “You hear me?” 

Percy nodded, looking exhausted again now that he’d finished teasing Jason. Annabeth held a hand against his forehead and he smiled up at her weakly. 

“Ready?” Will asked, holding up a vial of… something. 

Percy nodded, looking like he was on the edge of passing out from the brief exertion. Frank moved to sit beside him, thankful someone (he suspected Annabeth) had put chairs in the small room. 

Will poured it into the water, watching Percy’s face carefully. Some of the small lines of pain around his eyes disappeared, and to Frank’s unprofessional eye he looked more relaxed. Will however, still looked displeased. 

“How much better Percy?” He asked in a dry voice, as though knowing he wouldn’t like the answer. 

Percy turned his head slightly to look at the healer. “Definitely better,” he replied in obvious relief. 

“But not gone?” 

Percy blinked. “No...” 

Will made a face. 

“What,” Annabeth said, taking in Will’s expression. “You thought it would magically make him better?” 

“I’d hoped,” Will sighed with a slight pout. “But I suppose suppressants and heat aren’t the same as an injury or something.” 

Percy yawned in the tub. “It is a lot better,” he assured Will. Will didn’t look impressed, and his pout changed to a frown when he noticed Percy started to shiver again. 

“You okay?” 

“A bit cold,” Percy admitted, clearing knowing that it was against his best interest to lie, not with a healer, his girlfriend, and two alphas around. 

Will sighed, feeling the water. “If we make it hotter it could make your fever rise again,” he said apologetically. “Sorry man.” 

Percy just shrugged, though Frank could tell he was disappointed. He himself was let down the water and medicine hadn’t done more. He was used to Percy jumping in some salt water and instantly being healed. He knew Will had had the same idea, and had added some salt to the water as well as whatever Apollo had given him. 

Annabeth carded a gentle hand through his hair, working out some of the knots. Percy winced when she hit a big one, turning to glare at her. 

“Sorry,” she said, not sounding at all apologetic. “Wanna get out?” She asked, noticing his shiver start to become more pronounced. 

“Can I?” He asked, looking to Will, who shrugged. 

“If you’re too cold, yes, definitely, but I’d like you to try for a bit longer to see if the medicine has any more effect on your pain levels.” 

Percy yawned. “Sounds good to me.” 

Jason gave him a look, before turning his concerned gaze to Will. Will ignored him with the ease of someone who spent copious amounts of time dealing with insane demigods, and took Percy’s temperature again. 

“Alright,” he said, sounding relieved. “It’s down.” 

Annabeth looked like she could cry with relief, and kissed Percy’s flushed cheek happily. He smiled up at her, green eyes soft. Frank smiled despite himself. They really were perfect together. 

“How about I tell you about what the 5th cohort got up to during War Games last week?” Frank offered, wanting to distract Percy, as well as Annabeth and Jason who were both looking far too worried. He was worried as well, but knew he had to trust Percy to let them know if he felt worse, and Will to know what to do. Will was one of the best healers Frank had ever met. They had to have faith in him. 

Percy grinned, as Frank knew he would. Even Annabeth and Jason looked interested, though Annabeth didn’t move away from her perch on the edge of the bath. Percy was leaning into her, and she was stroking his hair gently, clearly wanting physical contact. Frank didn’t blame them. They’d been through so much together. 

“Please!” Percy said, looking slightly more alert. 

Jason smiled as well. “Should be interesting, and we can tell you about the last Capture the Flag match. The Athena and Poseidon Cabins were on opposite teams.” 

Frank laughed, and even Will looked amused. Having Annabeth and Percy on opposite teams was always fun to watch. They may love each other more than words could properly express, but that didn’t stop them from nearly killing each other in an effort to win. 

“Well,” he started, settling into his chair. “The Second Cohort decided to…” 

** _###_ **

Leo darted into the cabin first, ignoring the others. Piper and Hazel were busy balancing food and some other things they thought Percy could need (why he would need a stuffed elephant though Leo had no idea) while Nico had his nose stuck in one of Will’s books and was meandering in at his own pace. The girls would scold him later for not helping, of that he was sure, but he could deal with it. Or tune them out. 

  
He didn’t do well with emotions. He’d been working on it, and getting older had definitely helped, but overall he was still pretty bad. So he’d dealt with his worry over Percy in his usual way by fiddling with things. Nyssa had been a godsend. His half sister had managed to distract him for the better part of two days, before going off to work on something else she’d been putting off. Then he’d managed to distract himself by sleeping outside Cabin Three with the others. Well. Distract himself may not be the word, but he couldn’t be that worried about Percy when Piper and Hazel were forcing him to sleep. They were great those two, but somehow he (and Nico) brought out their mother hen instincts. He knew better than to fight it. Nico could shadow away. The most he could do was burst into flames which was cool and all, but could hurt someone. So he dealt with it, and secretly enjoyed their fussing. 

But he’d been really worried about Percy. He could tell from the way Will was biting his lip, and how Frank and Jason looked like they were marble statues guarding the cabin that something was really wrong. It almost made him wish he’d paid more attention in sex ed. 

So, he’d taken his chance and entered the cabin first, leaving Hazel and Piper to carry all the food and other paraphernalia. Since the war with Gaea and his “rebirth” he’d become a lot closer to Percy as well as Annabeth (though she still terrified him), and wanted to see for his own eyes that his friend was okay. 

Percy was sitting up (well, propped up) in bed, sitting between Annabeth’s legs, with Jason and Frank on either side of him. It was a wonder the bed could fit them all. The daughter of Athena was talking to him softly, clearly trying to coax him into drinking something. From the look on Percy’s face it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Hey man,” he said once he got closer, shoving his hands in his pockets for lack of anything else to do. 

Percy smiled up at him. It was small, but genuine. “Hey,” he said softly in reply. Leo winced. The other demigod sounded as rough as he looked. “Thanks Leo,” he continued. 

Leo blinked, before his gaze fell to the walkie-talkie thing he’d made. He grinned. “No problem! Glad it could help.” 

Annabeth gave up on trying to make Percy drink, exchanging a clearly worried look with Will, who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair beside the bed, with his feet propped up near Frank’s thighs. “Honestly Leo,” she said, “I don’t know what we would have done without it.” 

Leo sat at the end of the bed, feeling more relaxed now. 

“Hey!” Frank called, grinning in the direction of the door. 

Hazel grinned at her boyfriend, putting food and some other things on the floor near the bed before leaning over to give Frank a kiss on the cheek, before giving one to Percy as well. He smiled weakly at her, already looking like he was dropping off to sleep. 

“Thanks for sleeping close last night,” he said to all of them, voice slurred. “It helped.” 

Nico grunted in reply, throwing himself down beside Leo, still engrossed in whatever he was reading. Percy nudged him with a blanket covered toe. Nico finally looked up, giving his friend a halfhearted glare. Percy just grinned at him. 

Will rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics, before fiddling with Percy’s IV and checking his temperature again. 

“We wanted to,” Piper said, coming over to stand beside Jason, arms still full. “We bought a portable DVD player, some more pillows and blankets, and a bunch of snacks,” she finished, looking pleased with herself. 

Percy perked up slightly. “Movie night?” 

Hazel grinned, shaking out a blanket and covering Percy’s legs (as well as her brother's head). “Yup,” she said, ignoring Nico when he uncovered himself and sent her a rude gesture. She held up a black case of DVD’s. “The Apollo kids have a ton, so take your pick.” 

Percy reached for the case with grabby hands, flicking through the titles with interest. Leo put in some input, but didn’t really care. He was just happy to be spending time with his friends, happy they were all okay. 

Eventually Percy chose, and Hazel and Piper (with some help from Frank and Jason) pulled Tyson’s mattress over. Leo stayed at the end of Percy’s crowded bed with Nico, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside at the closeness between them all. 

“He out?” Will asked quietly, ignoring the singing coming from the player. How, Leo had no idea. Hercules was such a catchy movie, even if the actual guy was a dick. 

Annabeth nodded, kissing Percy’s temple, letting her rest lips against his skin after. 

“Good,” Will said, gently prodding the IV port. He frowned at something, before sighing. 

Nico paused the movie, sitting up and studying his boyfriend with shrewd eyes. “He’s still in the danger zone, isn’t he?” 

Will grimaced. “Fever’s down, but not enough,” he answered. “And he’s having trouble eating,” he pointed out needlessly. 

Leo shuddered in remembrance. He’d do a lot for his friends, but had vacated the room when Percy had started vomiting. He’d felt a bit embarrassed, but then Nico had joined him, so the feeling had vanished somewhat. If the so called Ghost King was scared of a little puke he could be as well. 

“Tube again?” Annabeth asked, intelligent eyes narrowed. 

Will sighed. “I’d say so,” he said. “He’s in a lot less pain then he was, and his fever is down thanks to whatever my dad gave him, but it’s not enough.” 

Hazel gently brushed a stray hair away from Percy’s sleeping face. “Why are they legal?” she asked. “Suppressants that is.” 

Annabeth, looking angry, muttered something under her breath about incompetent doctors. Will looked like he agreed. He sighed. “It’s… complicated. But there just aren’t enough omegas around for them to be widely studied unfortunately. They’re just not a priority.”

Hazel looked annoyed, but didn’t ask anything else. 

“He’s going to fight tooth and nail against the tube,” Nico pointed out wryly. 

Frank snorted. “Right now? Nah,” he smiled lopsidedly. “He’s too out of it.” 

Leo, watching the exchange, grinned as well. “He could still kick your ass Zhang,” he teased. Hazel snorted, but didn’t disagree. Leo knew he was right. Percy may be basically unconscious right now, but if monsters somehow attacked the camp he’d be up and running instantly. 

“I can convince him,” Annabeth said quietly. He was resting her cheek against the top of Percy’s messy hair, and holding on of his limp hands in hers, their long fingers tangled together. 

Leo snorted softly. “And if you can’t,” he said, “we’ll all help you.” 

Hazel smiled at him and nodded. “Between all of us he’ll be well taken care of.” 

Piper laughed quietly from Jason’s lap. She was holding Percy’s other hand, and Leo could tell she was worried about her friend. She was good at staying calm, at putting on a strong face, but they were best friends. He could see in her eyes that she was scared, for both Percy and Annabeth. Leo was as well. “Well,” she said, “would it be morally wrong of me to charmspeak him into it if he refuses?” 

Annabeth smiled, lifting her head slightly. “After his mom I’m legally his medical proxy,” she pointed out. “I could give you my permission.” 

Piper grinned. 

Jason squeezed his girlfriend's waist. “I’m sure it won’t come to that.” 

Leo thought for a moment. It probably wouldn't, but still. It was good to know they could make sure Percy was taken care of. Even if it was a bit morally dubious. 

He’d forgive them. Probably. 

“Ready to watch some more?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Annabeth nudged him with her foot. “Yes please,” she said, putting her cheek back against the top of Percy’s head. “I love this movie.” 

Nico, who’d remained quiet, pressed play, before standing up and sitting beside Will, who was obviously worried. Leo smiled internally at them. Calypso was off exploring, and he did miss her, but he was happy for all his friends. Nico especially. He and Will were almost as well matched as Percy and Annabeth. Nico would keep his healer boyfriend from going crazy with worry while Percy recovered. 

He turned his attention to the film, knowing they were doing all they could for Percy. 

** _###_ **

He’d lost the battle against the feeding tube, and therefore was stuck spending yet another night in the infirmary.

In the end it had been Annabeth who’d convinced him to have it again, Annabeth and her plaintive eyes and logical arguments. He’d wanted to refuse, but couldn’t find it in himself to deny her anything, not when she’d spent the last few days taking care of him. He knew he needed it - even after Apollo’s medicine, an IV, and some nectar, he felt horribly weak, sore, and sick, like he was recovering from some horribly long illness. From how Will explained it he was, though in this case said illness was his body purging the suppressants after such a long time using them. 

He was alone for the moment - Annabeth was in the shower, and all the others had left for curfew. Will was passed out in the small office that also served as a bedroom for whoever was on call in the infirmary, along with his brother Austin. Chiron likely wouldn’t have been annoyed at them staying with him, but they hadn’t wanted to risk it. There was, of course, no talk of Annabeth leaving. The thought of being without her made him want to curl up and cry, and he could see from her expression that it would take a force of godly proportions to get her to leave his side while he was still so weak. She’d be back soon enough, but he had managed to talk her into showering and taking a bit of time for herself, pointing out that Will was without shouting distance, and he was on the road to recovery despite the damned tubes. 

He loved her so much. 

“You somehow look worse then when I last saw you.”

Percy smiled weakly, unable to muster the energy to rise from his position. He was propped up against several soft pillows and tucked underneath a fuzzy red blanket he suspected belonged to Piper, while another quilt that was covered in Hazel’s scent lay across his legs. “Hey dad,” he said in greeting. 

Poseidon sat beside him on the raised hospital bed, and stroked his hair back from his face. He leaned into the touch greedily. He always craved physical touch (something to do with his being an omega according to Annabeth) but usually ignored the instinct. Now however, so soon after his heat, he found he couldn’t and wanted nothing more than his father’s love and affection. 

Poseidon, it seemed, understood, as he leaned down and pulled Percy into a gentle embrace. The movement hurt slightly, but he didn’t care. He hugged back, burying his face in his father’s neck and breathing in his comforting scent, instantly feeling more at ease. The only thing that would make it better was if his mother, Paul, and Estella were there as well. 

“I am sorry you had to go through that son,” Poseidon said once he pulled away. He didn’t go far though, remaining seated on the bed. 

“It’s my own fault,” Percy rasped, leaning greedily into his dad’s side. Poseidon put a muscled arm around him, holding him tightly. “I should have researched more about suppressants before I took them, especially for so long.” 

“You could, using that logic, also say it’s my fault,” the god pointed out. “As I didn’t warn you off them. Or that it was your mother’s fault, or Paul’s even. It was your doctors fault if anyone is to be blamed. He’s the one who kept prescribing them to you despite knowing the consequences.” 

Percy shrugged. He and Annabeth had already had this argument, and he didn’t want to get into it again. She blamed herself for not researching them more, and he maintained that it wasn’t her fault. What was done was done, and he’d just make sure never to take them again. He was pretty sure if he tried every one of the Seven, Nico, Will, Rachel, his father, as well as his mother would stop him. 

His father hugged him. “I cannot stay long,” he said, “but I wanted to see you,” he finished. 

Percy smiled. “That’s okay,” he said. Poseidon was far more involved in his life then many of the gods and goddess were, and he knew he should be grateful. His dad hugged him more tightly for a moment. 

“So,” he said, “why don’t I tell you about what shenanigans Triton managed to get into?” 

Percy grinned. He still wouldn’t say he was close to his half brother, but they’d managed to reach a sort of understanding after the Giant War. He’d quickly learned that despite Triton coming across as much more serious than Poseidon, he really wasn’t. He just hid it better. 

“What did he do now?” Percy laughed. 

“Well,” Poseidon said, settling himself comfortably on the bed beside Percy. Percy snuggled closer, letting his father’s presence sooth him. “He somehow managed to offend three noble families at once, completely on accident!” 

Percy allowed his father’s deep voice to wash over him, only half interested in his story. He really just wanted the closeness. He was nearly asleep, comfortable and warm against his father’s side, when he heard the door to the infirmary open. 

“Lord Poseidon,” came Annabeth’s voice, low and soft. 

His father didn’t answer, just stroked a hand over Percy’s face gently. His eyes fluttered, and he felt himself falling further into sleep. He heard his dad greet Annabeth, and then no more. 

** _###_ **

“Alright,” Annabeth said, laying down on the towel beside Percy at the beach. He was still weak, and his temperature wasn’t quite back to normal, but he was on the mend, and she knew he wanted some time without anyone hovering. 

He chucked, voice still slightly hoarse. “You sound serious.” 

She grinned, throwing a leg over his while she draped an arm across his chest, head against his shoulder. He was still wearing her hoodie, so the sleeves were a little short, but it was so oversized it fit him well otherwise. She’d have to take it back and wear it soon, just to make sure it kept smelling like her. “I guess,” she admitted. “But not in a bad way.” 

“Oh?” His tone was teasing, much to her relief. He’d felt too terrible the past few days to tease her much at all, and she’d missed it. “This I gotta hear.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “At the beginning, before your temperature got dangerously high, and the withdrawal from the suppressants hit you so hard…” she trailed off. He poked her in the ribs, clearly curious and slightly nervous. She decided to put him out of his misery. She didn’t want him to feel uneasy. Not about this. “I found it really, really hot.” 

He made a surprised sound, but didn’t speak. 

She decided to continue, needing him to know how she felt. She knew he was nervous that she would think having an omega partner was too much work, and she wanted to make sure he got it through his thick skull she didn’t think that at all. 

“Percy,” she said firmly, sitting up. She looked down at him, watching the emotions play across his face, which was still pale under his tan. Will would come to find them soon, to force him to spend at least one more night in the infirmary. Percy didn’t admit it, but he was still in pain, and clearly still exuding distress pheromones from the way Frank and Jason were hovering. They’d only let him go to the beach alone with Annabeth when Piper, Nico, and Hazel had joined forces against them.

“Yeah?” 

“Helping you in heat is one of the hottest and most arousing things I’ve ever done. Without a shadow of a doubt. I  _ apparently _ have a massive kink for watching you come undone and being the one to do it. Taking care of you through that…” she trailed off, remembering the way he’d rocked against her, the way he’d looked at her with so much love and trust in his eyes even while in the throes of heat. “It was an honour. I love you, and I want to be the one to help you through every heat, if you’ll have me.” 

He stared at her with naked adoration, before surging up and kissing her, holding her face between his calloused hands. He broke away far too soon, looking light headed, and rested his forehead against hers. “What did I do to deserve you?” His eyes were shining with tears and he had a soppy grin on his face. Annabeth felt her eyes fill as well, and she kissed him again with a smile. 

“I could ask the same thing,” she said honestly, pulling back slightly. “I never want to see you in that much pain again though babe.” She shook her head, remembering the fear she’d felt later on, once withdrawal had hit him full force. “It’s your body, so up to you, but please. Never take suppressants again. I don’t think I could take it.” 

He laughed, kissing her again. “I don’t think I could do that again,” he admitted. “I’ve never felt so terrible, even in Tartarus. I don’t remember most of it, but…” he trailed off. “But I remember you Wise Girl. I think I would have lost it if you hadn’t been there. Just knowing you were there helped more than you can understand.” 

He grinned playfully. 

“And I mean, if me being in heat is some sort of kink for you, I’m not going to turn you away.” 

She laughed, hitting him gently on the shoulder, before pushing him to lie down again. The sun was setting, and she’d need to get him back to the infirmary soon. “Well in six months time we can really have some fun,” she teased. “Maybe we could go shopping for supplies together this time?” 

He blushed bright red, as she’d known he would. 

“You apparently know what I like better than I do,” he said, referring to the toys she’d already bought. “But yeah, we can do that. Maybe we’ll pick on some other things too?” He finished, wiggling his eyebrows lewdly. 

She laughed loudly, laying against him. “We have a lifetime to experiment,” she said truthfully, looking forward to it. He shivered, and not just from her comment, and she sighed. She’d let him stay out too long. He really should still be in the infirmary. It had been three days, but his temperature had been so high, his hormones so all over the place, and in so much pain even with Apollo’s medicine, that Will wanted to monitor him more. She didn’t blame him. She’d been terrified, and would do anything to make sure Percy was safe and healthy after the last few days.

“Come on,” she ordered. “Time to get you back to bed.” 

“As long as I never have to look at a feeding tube again,” Percy said darkly as she hauled him up. “I’ll stay in the infirmary as long as you want. My nose still hurts.” 

She put his arm around her shoulders and her own arm across his back. Partly to support him, as he was still rather unsteady, but also because she wanted the closeness. “I don’t want to see you with a feeding tube again Mister,” she scolded. The IV she’d been able to deal with, but something about the feeding tube had scared her more than she wanted to admit. 

They walked together in silence, just happy to be in each other’s company, until they reached the infirmary. Will was waiting for them, thermometer in hand. 

“I can't have a fever still,” Percy groused. “My ear’s getting sore from how often you’re taking my temperature.” 

Will ignored him, inserting it into his ear. “Still a bit high,” he said after it beeped. “But lower than last time. You should be fever free by tomorrow.” 

Percy mumbled something under his breath Annabeth thought was a curse. She laughed, and dragged him over to the bed. He was sweating slightly, and had started leaning heavily on her as they’d walked back. She knew he was still in pain. His body had been pushed to its limits and beyond, and he needed time to heal. 

She prodded him over to the bed he’d been using, making him lie down and pulled off his flip flops for him, tucking them under the bed neatly. She herself sat in the ever present chair beside the bed, taking his hand in hers. 

Will bustled over shortly after with Jason and Frank trailing behind him. The two alphas looked much more relaxed now that they could see Percy. He smiled at them. “Hey, thanks guys.” 

Jason looked slightly bashful. “You still smell kinda off, but it’s easier to leave you alone now,” he said. 

Frank nodded, looking much more at ease then the last time she’d seen him. “Look, I know it’s not our choice,” he said, looking serious. “But please, never go back on suppressants again. I’d think it’d be easier to be on a quest with you in heat then you having to do that again.” 

Percy laughed, but nodded. “There’s no way I’m going back on them,” he promised. “That was terrible. Not sure I’ll want to be on a quest in heat, but yeah. We can plan around that. Or,” he glanced at Annabeth, giving her an amused look. “Annabeth can. I’m pretty sure she has my heats scheduled for the next decade and more.” 

Annabeth smiled smugly. “Unless something throws them off, pretty much,” she confirmed. “Not that it’s hard, every six months on the dot.” 

He grinned, head tilted back against the raised bed as Will gently inserted an IV in the port he’d left in. That had been a bit of an argument, one that Will had one easily enough, especially with Annabeth on his side. The port could be taken out soon, but it made Percy’s life easier for now. 

“One more night?” Percy asked, giving Will wide pleading eyes. Jason and Frank chuckled, while Annabeth smacked him gently upside the head. 

Will smiled. “One more night,” he confirmed. “Unless you suddenly stop being able to eat, you’ll be good to leave. Just nothing too strenuous for the next week.” 

Percy nodded, before pausing. “Wait. That means I’ll miss Capture the Flag!” 

Jason laughed out loud. “Sucks to be you bro,” he teased. “Athena and Zeus will thrash everyone else.” 

“Well…” Frank said, a teasing smile on his face. “I can join Ares, and we also have Apollo and Hades. Between me, Hazel, Nico, and Will… I think we can handle it. Not to mention Clarisse.” 

Percy laughed at the look on Jason’s face, while Annabeth had a scheming look in her grey eyes. It was annoying, having to sit out, but he was sure Chiron would let him watch from the sidelines. He couldn’t let his winning streak (well, of two games) end after all. He was having far too much fun teasing Annabeth about it, even though she was likely to kick his ass about it. 

He high fived Frank. 

Jason rolled his eyes, an easy smile on his face, and shook his head. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, poking a laughing Frank out of the room. 

“See you!” Percy called after them, thankful beyond belief his two alpha friends had been around so much. He had no interest in ever sharing his heat with an alpha, with anyone other than Annabeth, but they were like brothers to him, and he did need them around. 

Frank waved over his shoulder, leaving him, Annabeth, and Will alone in the infirmary. He was sure it would be full come tomorrow however. Chiron had some sort of obstacle course planned. 

“Will?”

“Hmmm?” Will answered, finished setting up the IV easily. 

“Thank you, for everything. Seriously.” Percy said a little awkwardly. He knew full well that the healer’s help had been invaluable. 

Will smiled, looking just like his father. No wonder Nico had a hard time saying no to him. 

Annabeth sat down on the bed beside him, fiddling with his blankets. “Percy’s right,” she said. “We owe you.” 

Will shrugged, the sunny grin still on his face. “You’re welcome,” he said. “But you don’t need to thank me. I enjoy healing, even when it’s stressful, and definitely wouldn’t had let you deal with that on your own.” He paused. “Or made you go to a mortal hospital.” 

“Still,” Annabeth said, looking sincere. “Thank you.” 

Percy nodded beside her, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly exhausted. “Did you put something in the IV?” he demanded, suddenly feeling a lot less thankful. 

Will's smile turned smug. “Maybe,” he grinned. “But you need it. Get some rest Perce, Annabeth and I will chat for a bit while you sleep.” 

Percy gave a laughing Will the finger, before allowing sleep to take him, dozing off to the feeling of Annabeth carding her fingers through his hair, and her happy voice and she talked to Will. 

** _###_ **

Percy regarded Annaeth seriously, watching as she puttered around the Cabin getting ready for bed. It felt wrong to just call her his girlfriend. She was so much more than that to him. She was his everything, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine life without her. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmmm?” he asked, blinking up at her. She’d bundled him into bed the moment they’d got to his cabin, and he knew better then to get up. Her wrath was truly something to behold. 

“You have a serious look on your face, like you’re thinking too hard about something. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“Oh ha ha,” he smirked, throwing a pillow at her. He was still so weak it missed by about a foot. She picked it up and put it back on the bed. “I was thinking about you,” he admitted easily. 

She slipped in beside him, and he immediately pulled her closer until they were tangled together in a mess of limbs. “Well then,” she said once she was comfortable. “Tell me more.” 

He was silent for a long moment, thinking it through. She didn’t push him thankfully. He moved onto his side, and Annabeth followed, adjusting until they were facing each other in the bed, faces inches apart and legs tangled together. He grasped one of her hands tightly, while the other brushed a loose strand of hair away from her beautiful face. 

“I love you so much Wise Girl,” he whispered. 

She smiled brilliantly. “And I love you,” she promised. 

“I…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling overcome with emotions. “I know this probably isn’t the right time, and I literally haven’t thought it through at all, I mean it just popped into my head now, but Annabeth?” 

She laughed at him quietly, moving her free hand to cradle his cheek, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “You’re blabbering,” she pointed out. 

He smiled sheepishly. “I know,” he admitted before his smile softed into a calm look. “Annabeth?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

She laughed again, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back for a long moment, before pulling away. “That wasn’t an answer, though I’ll never say no to a kiss.” 

“You’re an idiot,” she giggled. “Of course I’ll marry you. I know you haven’t asked before, and neither have I, but I can’t imagine marrying anyone but you.” 

He kissed her again, just because he could, a wide grin on his face. “I can’t imagine my life without you. Even when my memories were gone I remembered you, and I remembered wanting a future with you. University, jobs, kids, the whole nine yards. I mean, I don’t have a ring or anything, and we’re both just 18, and I didn’t really think like…  _ at all _ … before asking but…” 

She put a finger to his lips, stopping him from continuing. “I feel the same way,” she promised, pulling him into a hug. She laughed again suddenly, the sound beautiful and bright in the dark cabin. “But you can have the kids Mr. Omega.” 

He paused for a second, thinking about logistics and how that would even work considering she was a beta, before dismissing the thought from his mind. He knew her views on pregnancy, and they were  _ no not ever _ . They could work it out later. “Having kids can’t be worse than the past few days,” he said instead, only half joking. It’s not like they needed to have that discussion. They were still just 18, and had a lifetime to figure it out. 

She smacked him gently. “Don’t you ever put me through something like that again, do you hear me Percy?” 

“I have no plans to,” he said honestly. It had been terrifying going through that. 

She stroked his cheek gently, studying him with intelligent eyes. “Are you scared of it happening again?” 

He huffed out a small laugh. “I know it can’t happen like that again,” he started. “But the idea of going through heat again…” he trailed off. It terrified him. 

She leaned in and kissed him softly, a gentle press of her lips against his, before pulling away slightly. “No matter what,” she said seriously, “I’ll be there with you, helping you through it.” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked, tangling a hand in her long curls. 

She grinned impishly. “Annoyed me into liking you,” she joked. 

He rolled his eyes. “I love you too.” 

She kissed him again. “I know. Now,” she ordered, sounding firm. “You still need sleep,” she continued, brushing a hand through his hair soothingly. 

“As long as you stay with me,” he teased, holding her flush against him. 

She smiled. “I will,” she said. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. So ends the fluffiest thing I have EVER written. I swear I have cavities now. But considering the state of the world at the moment, I think some fluff is what we all need. Hope everyone's doing alright and STAYING HOME if they're able to. 
> 
> I’m SUPER into this verse/idea right now, so have been writing some one shots to expand on it if anyone’s interested! So far I have three on the go (one with a pushy alpha and Thalia/the hunters coming to the rescue, one when Percy first presents, and one where Annabeth/others find out he’s an omega) but if you have other ideas/something you’d like please let me know! I'm enjoying writing this, and considering I'm going to be in self isolation for the next two weeks (or more) I need some ideas!!!
> 
> And as always PLEASE let me know what you thought! Reading your comments, even one word ones, literally makes my day like you would not believe:) 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know what you thought! I LOVE reading each and every comment I get like you would not believe. I split this up into two parts because it was 50 pages and still going, so I can probably add some scenes if you want. :)


End file.
